Claro de Luna
by Rachel Rathbone
Summary: Bella continua siendo humana al volver de su luna de miel en Isla Esme, pero algunos sucesos cambiaran muchas cosas en su forma de ver el mundo y en la visión de los demás. ¿Será posible que una humana quede embarazada de un niño humano cuyo padre es un vampiro? / Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía. ¡Sean buenas, no tengo mucha experiencia!
1. Feliz cumpleaños

******Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribo esto usandoles.**

**Claro de Luna.**

**Capítulo I: Feliz Cumpleaños.**

—Alice esta preparando una fiesta de bienvenida —me avisó Edward mientras conducía su Volvo hasta la casa Cullen—. Además, también por tu cumpleaños. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Bella Durmiente —me dijo, con su suave voz aterciopelada, mientras se agachaba a besarme la frente.

Suspiré y volví a acomodarme en su hombro como estaba hasta que me despertó hace unos momentos. Hoy cumplía diecinueve años. Era por eso que volvía a casa, para darle el gusto a Alice. Habíamos arreglado con mi esposo mi transformación: regalo de navidades. Así que, supuse, el quería aprovechar al máximo mis momentos como humana. El trato se había basado en su insistencia por retrasarlo y en mi insistencia por transformarme. Era una fecha neutral. Vería a Charlie y luego iríamos a Alaska. El plan perfecto.

—Muchas gracias —musité, besando su hombro con delicadeza. Sonrió, deslumbrándome. Sus ojos relucían como el oro líquido. Quizá se debía a una presunta fiesta de regreso, esta vez sin incidentes. Me habia comentado que Jasper había estado de caza y que sus ojos no podían estar más claros.

El Volvo avanzo hasta la calzada de los Cullen, donde observe que la casa todo se encontraba apagado. Me pregunté si Alice no sabía que Edward ya me había advertido.

Bajamos —Edward insistió en alzarme al cruzar el umbral— y una vez dentro todo estaba oscuro, intacto. Sentí como se tensaba. Me pregunte si pasaba algo malo, ¿que seria?¿Se habrían ido?¿Habría alguien más allí?

Sentí como me bajaba de forma lenta. Me aterré.

—Bella, por favor, quédate aquí —rogo en un susurro, mientras caminaba con rumbo hacía el comedor. Yo me tensé, pensando lo peor. ¿Habrían venido los Vulturis? Sentí un irracional pánico.

Edward camino muy despacio hasta entrar en el comedor. Oí gruñidos y un golpe seco. Me quede congelada, aterrorizada. ¿Iría?¿No iría? Entonces, el pánico se esfumo luego de un fugaz golpe. Me estremecí.

Oí una risa sofocada que rompió el ambiente. Fruncí el ceño. Querían asustarme, de seguro eso era. Avance con aire seguro hacia el comedor, donde todo estaba oscuro. Realmente oscuro, ya que era de noche, la una de la madrugada. Mi cumpleaños por una hora.

Prendí la luz al entrar.

Ahoge un grito. Siete capas negras hasta el suelo brillaban y se ondeaban, y detras de las sombras, ojos rojos brillantes. Entonces, todos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.

Edward fue el primero que se quito la capucha, abrazándome con delicadeza. Aún sentía los ojos abiertos al igual de los labios y el pánico agarrotarse en mis dedos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —oí que musito Jasper del otro lado de la sala, mientras se quitaba la capa y la arrojaba a un perchero. Él y todos los demás Cullens tenían los ojos rojos, intensos. Carlisle parecía divertido, Esme levemente enfadada, Rosalie sonreía y Emmett relucía una gran sonrisa. Alice daba saltitos de alegría.

—¡Se los dije, se los dije!¡Se la creería! —rio, sumamente divertida, mientras daba pequeños saltitos. Rode los ojos y suspire. _Calmate_ me dije a mi misma. _Que sea feliz ahora, las pagara luego._

El rostro de Alice se puso en blanco y luego me miro, aterrorizada. Edward comenzó a reír en voz baja.

—No te atreverías, Bella. No lo harías —musito, con voz ahogada. Yo sonreí con malicia.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste, Alice?¿Que serías mi esclava un siglo? —amenazé. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Pues a partir de esta semana deberás, sin exepción, comer todo lo que yo coma. Y recién saldras de cacería dentro de una semana exacta. Y nada, pero nada de compras.

El rostro de Alice parecía cincelado en piedra, no enfurecido, sino shockeado. Luego hizo pucheros.

—Que mala hermana eres, Bella —se quejo, frunciendo el ceño, aunque supe que no estaba enfadada de verdad; estaba segura que Alice vería alguna manera de zafar de su castigo. Yo sonreí.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

Fue corriendo hacia Jasper y lo abrazo. Edward me solto y yo me dirigí con Carlisle y Esme.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña —musito Esme mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en la mejilla. Luego me tendió un pequeño paquete de papel brillante rojo. Pude ver como Jasper se tensaba y dejaba de respirar en cuanto lo tuve en la mano. Yo solo solte una risa.

—Espero que te gusten, los compramos en pac de doce para que uses a menudo —comentó Carlisle, mientras me abrazaba también y me besaba la frente—. Así estarás igual que nosotros.

No entendía a que se refería hasta que abrí el paquete con extremo cuidado. Luego solte una carcajada. Eran lentes de contacto rojos, de fiesta, supuse los que los Cullen estaban usando sobre sus usuales ojos dorados. Era un paquete de doce como Carlisle había dicho.

—Muchas gracias, enserio —musite divertida. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, sentí dos grandes manos en mis ojos.

—¿Quién es? —la voz de Emmett estaba divertida.

—Emmett Cullen, ¡ahora sueltame! —espeté, mientras me destapaba los ojos y me cargaba en brazos, haciéndome girar por los aires.

—Te extrañamos pequeñuela. Todo es mucho más divertido contigo por aquí. Además, tengo tu regalo. ¡Rose, dámelo! —exigió mientras Rosalie rebuscaba en el comedor el regalo: estaba en la punta, detrás de unos floreros. Era un paquete grande y negro, con puntos blancos. Apenas al tenerlo en la mano me resulto pesado—. Abrelo, te encantar —murmuro con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Deje el regalo de Carlisle y Esme sobre la mesa. Apoye el gran paquete sobre la mesa y comenze a abrirlo. Me sorprendió ver que estaba en una caja de carton muy duro. Abri la caja y, adentro, había mucho telgopor en pequeñas bolitas. Rebusque en el interior y lo primero que saque fue un peluche. Era regordito y tenía el cabello como melena de cobre. Tarde unos segundos en comprender que se trataba de un leon, pero vestía con un sweter de color canela en miniatura. Entonces, solte una carcajada. Lo había comprendido. Era un leon que hacía la representación a Edward. Seguí rebuscando. También había un oso pardo vestido con un grueso poleron azul —Emmett—, un pequeño gatito negro con un vestido lila suave y cabello en puntas en la cabeza —Alice—, un osito panda con peluca rubia y bata de médico —Carlisle—, un zorro de color rubio con un sweter celeste y el cabello casi cubriendole los ojos —Jasper—, un pequeño tigresito que traia un vestido rojo y una peluca de color caramelo —Esme—, un puma altivo con una melena rubia y bucleada que traía un elegante vestido morado —Rosalie— y, para darle el toque de gracia, una oveja de pelo suave con una peluca castaña y larga, que traía un vestido azul oscuro. Yo.

Solte una carcajada.

—¡Esta genial, Emmett, lo juro! —musite, asombrada y divertida. El sonrió.

—¡Sabía que te encantaría, Bells! Y no solo porque Alice me lo haya dicho —soltó una carcajada que retumbo en la casa—. Yo compre los muñecos y Alice me ayudo a hacerle la ropa y demás. ¡Me costo muchísmo! Pero vale la pena.

Le sonreí. Entonces, observe como Rosalie se acercaba lentamente. Tenía un paquete de papel azul entre las manos, que no era ni tan grande ni tan chico, mediano. Me sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. Espero que te guste, de veras. Yo misma lo hice —indico, sonriendo. Yo tome el regalo y le dedique una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Rose —comencé a abrir el paquete y me asombre. Allí, ante mis ojos, había un hermoso cuadro. No tenía una foto, si no una pintura tan perfectamente hecha que parecía una fotografía. Allí nos encontrabamos todos: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, ella, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo. Todos vestíamos camisas blancas y jeans negros con Converse negras. Abajo, en el marco que parecía ser de oro, con legra elegante, se encontraba una placa que decía: Familia Cullen. Sonreí eufórica—. Wow, Rose, está sensacional. ¡En serio lo digo! Es tan... hermoso. No sabía que tu pintabas, Rose. Muchísimas gracias, es genial.

Y sin mediar nada, deje el cuadro sobre la mesa y le di un abrazo. Quería llevarme bien con ella, ¿o no? Me respondio el abrazo con un cariño fraternal.

—Es genial que te guste —comentó—. Sinceramente, no sabía que regalarte. Así que algo hecho no me pareció mala idea.

Observe la sonrisa de Edward ante el comportamiento de Rose. Se veía más feliz que de costumbre. No sabía si era ante el comportamiento de su hermana o ante mi cumpleaños y que este aceptando regalos sin rechistar.

—¡Ahora me toca a mi! —oí la voz de Alice, agua por la emoción. Sonrió y se aparto de Jasper, quien sonreía, y se acerco a mi dando saltitos. Jasper se agacho y retiro un paquete de debajo de la mesa que Alice le arrebato de las manos y me lo paso. Era mediano y estaba envuelto con un papel brillante y llamativo que brillaba como prisma, casi como la piel vampírica. Me pregunte levemente si estaban compitiendo por ver quien hacía el regalo más grande o el mejor, o el que me gustase más. Quizá habían apostado. Me pregunte levemente que era lo que habían apostado, si es que lo habían hecho. Mientras desenvolvía el papel con cuidado —planeaba quedarme con el ya que me gustaba bastante— me fui preguntando que era. Al abrir la caja observe una tela negra y brillante, como si tuviera telas de araña entrecocidas con brillo. Una vez fuera del todo, comprobe que era un vestido grande y ampluoso, parecido a otra época, negro y brillante. Me lo medi, asombrada.

—Se acerca Halloween y planeaba hacer una fiesta, Bella —explicó Alice—. Dentro están las botas. Las he comprado sin tacones, ya que seguramente te caerás.

Solte una risa mientras miraba las botas de cuero negro. En verdad se veía bien si lo lograba convinar con los lentes rojos. Sonreí, eufórica, dándome cuenta levemente que estaba muchísimo más feliz que hace unos instantes cuando había llegado.

—¡Fantástico! —jadée. Me fascinaba la idea como nunca antes. Me pregunte si Jasper estaba teniendo algo que ver con mi sentido del humor.

—¡Genial!¡Oh, Bella, me he hecho muchísima mala sangre sobre la idea que no te gustase! —Jasper rio suavemente ante el chiste de su mujer—. ¡Genial! Y Edward también ira de vampiro, para que sepas.

Solte una carcajada.

—Creo que es mi turno —murmuro Jasper, sonriendo de lado con picardía. Rebusco con la mirada en la estancia para tomar un pequeño paquete azul y brillante. Me lo dio y sonrio—. Feliz cumpleaños. Y por favor, Bella, no te cortes.

Yo rode los ojos y reí con suavidad, a pesar de ver como Edward se tensaba levemente detrás mio. Me asombró que se haya quedado como una estatua contemplando todo. También me asombro ver que Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme se habían retirado en silencio, no sabía donde. Al abrir el regalo me asombre. Era un collar de eslabones pequeños y brillantes; el colgante tenía un logo entrelazado que decia "Cullen". Estaba segura de haber visto ese mismo logo en las muñequeras que Edward, Jasper y Emmett usaban, al igual que en los collares de Esme, Alice y Rosalie. Sonreí. Junto al collar habían unas muñequeras como las que recordaba, y aros. El juego del estilo Cullen.

—Es maravilloso —musite, con la voz cortada. Me asombre mucho que me hayan tomado por parte de la familia de un golpe. Osea, los lentes de contacto, el cuadro de Rose, los peluches de Emmett, el disfraz de Alice... Sentí los ojos annegados en lágrimas. Jasper sonrió.

—Si, Bella. Ya eres y siempre serás parte de nuestra familia —murmuro, mientras, a velocidad vampírica, me calzaba el collar y la muñequera en la mano derecha. Edward avanzo y me limpió las lágrimas.

—¿Estás lista, entonces, para el regalo de tu esposo? —murmuro contra mi oido. Sentí frío de golpe, y cuando mire, todos se habían ido. Oí la risa de Emmett desde la entrada.

—Si, perfecta —le insistí, aunque comenzaba a sentir sueño. Todo el sopor se extinguió de golpe, por emoción y adrenalina. Sonreí—. ¡Gracias, Jasper! —dije en voz alta, seguido por su risa.

Me llevo hasta donde había sido mi úlimo cumpleaños: la entrada. Allí había un pastel de chocolate con diecinueve velas azules. Al rededor estaban todos, sonriendo. Me asombre de que a la simple vista todo lo de vidrio había sido retirado, y solte una carcajada.

—Sopla las velas y no te olvides de los tres deseos, Bells —me recordo Emmett divertido. Yo sonreí y me acerque hacía el pastel. Deseos. Me puse a pensar. ¿Que podría pedir? _Estar toda la eternidad con Edward..._ ese era el primero. Medite unos segundos. _Poder hacerle feliz de todas las formas posibles y ser feliz sin que nada nos falte por toda la eternidad._ Sonreí y apague las velas de un soplo.

El resto de la pequeña fiesta fue en que comí el pastel —delicioso—, Alice me entrego los regalos de Charlie y Renée —un hermoso acolchado gris y brillante por parte de Charlie y un bolso lleno de pins de lugares que había visitado de Renée—, obligue a Alice a comer pastel y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba comiendo la tercera porción de ese pastel mientras Edward tocaba mi nana en su piano. Cuando termine de comer me tendí en el sofá a oir y, no supe bien cuando, sucumbí y me quede dormida, soñando, por un breve momento, con dos brillantes ojos verdes...

* * *

**¡Huyhuyhuy! Creo que volví con otro fic xD ¡Hellow! :3 Okay, vale... em... no sé, ¿que les pareció? Se que Claro de Luna es un título muy -demasiado- trillado, pero no tengo imaginación, ¿vale? ¡Si se les ocurre alguno, más adelante, orgullosa de cambiarlo! **

**A ver, ¿que les parecieron los regalos?¿Y la decisión de Bella? Esto es lo que yo pienso que pasaría si Bella no hubiera quedado embarazada... o si eso hubiera sido diferente... como sea, ¿que me recomiendan?¿Seguir escribiendo o aprender a barrer mejor las calles? ¡Respondo cualquier pregunta! Besos, gente =3**

_Rachel Off!_


	2. Síntomas

**Capítulo II: Síntomas...**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con naturalidad. Yo era una Cullen más, con la leve excepción de que dormía y comía, algo de lo cual dentro de poco ya no me debería preocupar. Con Edward teníamos nuestras 'noches románticas —lo cual causaba las burlas ignoradas de Emmett— y salíamos muy a menudo. Me encontré una vez con Angela y Ben en un restaurante de Seattle, un domingo, y se sorprendieron al verme no tanto como yo a ellos. Cenamos junto con Edward —el fingía comer, aunque en realidad observé que ponía la comida en el bolso de la mujer que estaba sentada detrás de nosotros a velocidad vampirica— y ellos. Fue muy divertido.

En síntesis: lo estaba pasando bien. Realmente bien. Había ido con Charlie a La Push a visitar a Billy y a Sue, la novia de mi padre. Técnicamente yo era algo así como hermanastra de Leah y Seth, lo cual no me desagradaba ni agradaba mucho. La manada me recibió de forma jubilosa, aunque oculte mi descontento al no ver a Jake. Debería saber que no estaría allí.

En pocas palabras, había pasado estos últimos días feliz, o un poco. En este momento me encontraba ayudando a Esme con el jardín mientras los chicos estaban de caza y Alice y Rose de compras. Había un reluciente sol en el cielo, poco usual en Forks, y la piel de Esme brillaba como nimios diamantes.

—¿Me pasas la maceta de violetas, Bella? —pregunto Esme, concentrada en el oyo que cavaba con total precisión Asentí y se la alcance. Contemple como pasaba la planta de la maceta al jardín delantero, con esmero y cuidado. Luego sonrió—. ¿Que te parece? Una linea de violetas y otra de rosas. Quedo muy bien, ¿no, Bells?

—Quedo excelente —le dije con asombro, mientras observaba su decoración realmente hermosa en el jardín Las rosas y las violetas se alternaban creando un efecto realmente hermoso.

—Bueno, ahora un descanso. Llevas conmigo desde las dos y son las cinco y media. ¿Te apetece una limonada?¿Jugo de naranjas? —pregunto con un tono suave y amoroso, como el de una verdadera madre preocupada por su hija. Le dedique una reluciente sonrisa.

—Jugo de naranjas, Esme. Muchas gracias.

Ambas nos dirigimos con paso humano hacía adentro de la casa. Estaba pensando que quiza a Esme le resultaba más fácil que a los demás Cullen moverse a una velocidad humana por un largo periodo de tiempo más allá de fingir. El reflejo de la ventana centelleo cuando paso Esme y me reí con mi propio reflejo: mis jeans viejos estaban embarrados y la camiseta gris con manga corta de algodón también: con tierra, lodo, algunas hojas chamuscadas y demás. Esme también lo estaba, pero raramente el brillo de su piel hacía que aquello fuera algo mínimo.

Aún con su piel brillando de una forma muy leve gracias a los reflejos del sol que entraban por las ventanas de los árboles que lograban moverse, Esme no parecía que se le complicase nada moverse o actuar. Me imagine que el brillo quizá no fuera molesto para el agudo brillo vampirico.

Tome asiento en el sofá de tela marrón oscura, solo para que sea fácil limpiarlo. De una forma muy leve, me sentía cansada. Esme camino con una bandeja con jugo de naranjas en una jarra, un vaso de vidrio, y galletas con chispas de chocolate. Le sonreí. Sentí hambre de golpe, algo que antes no había sentido.

—Gracias —le dije, mientras me servia un poco de jugo en el vaso. Me dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió al refrigerador nuevamente, aunque esta vez observé que saco una botella que parecía vino que estaba en el fondo. Cuando virtio un poco en otro vaso de vidrio idéntico al mio, comprendí lo que era y reí en voz baja mientras el transparente vidrio se teñía de ese espeso color sanguiolento. Ella también soltó una risita.

—Fue un regalo de Carlisle —explicó—. Me lo regaló para nuestro aniversario, el veinte de agosto. Y aún la tengo. Aunque se me dio de beber un poco cuando todos estuvieran fuera... ¡Es horrible cuando Jasper te hace sentir miserable por no compartir!

Solté una carcajada y termine de beber el jugo, que, a forma leve, se me torno ácido en la boca como si estuviera bebiendo jugo de limón en vez de naranjas. No dije nada por no herir los sentimientos de Esme, ya que ella seguramente se sentiría mal por decirle que su jugo estaba malo. Yo había visto como había exprimido las naranjas esa mañana. Eso me hizo recordar que había tomado ese mismo jugo esa mañana sintiéndole todo el gusto delicioso de las naranjas. Trate de que no me preocupase, así que tome una galleta. Deliciosas.

—¿Te gustan? —pregunto Esme, sonriendo detrás de su vaso. Estaba apoyada en la encimera. Sus ojos de color rubí no me incomodaron, como pensé que lo harían.

—Son deliciosas, Esme —le indique, sonriendo—. Nunca había probado otras más dulces. Y chocolatosas. Son un manjar —halague sin exagerar, ya que el dulce era algo que siempre me había gustado. Claro que con el poco dinero de Renée y Charlie, nunca había exagerado sobre ello. La sonrisa de Esme se volvió más amplia, relampagueando.

—¡Yo mismas las hice! Estuve buscando la receta por un tiempo ya que no quería preguntarte cual serían tus favoritas ya que arruinaría la sorpresa. Pero cuando vi que comías de éstas cuando mirabas películas con Alice en vez de las demás, me dije que quizá fueran tus favoritas. ¡Acerté! —su sonrisa fue acompañada por una optimista risa de cascabel, que me hizo acordar a Alice pero de un modo distinto. Antes no había tenido tanto tiempo a solas con Esme como para conocerla tan bien y darme cuenta de lo verdaderamente que era parecida a Renée. Ahora me daba cuenta, y la quería, ya que después de todo Esme era una madre para mi.

—Pues si son mis favoritas. Desde niña me fascinaron. Además, adoro todo lo dulce. Y chocolatoso —tome otra galleta del plato de porcelana. Entonces, de golpe, sentí unas fuertes ganas de comer chocolate. La insistencia no se iba. Por mi mente desfilaban diferentes cosas: barras de chocolate, helados de chocolate, chocolate derretido, pasteles de chocolate, bombones con fresas... El rostro de Esme parecía asombrado al ver un brillo casi maníaco en mis ojos—. Hablando de eso, por casualidad, ¿no habrá comprado Edward o tu chocolate en su compra mensual? —yo sabía que compraban hasta lo más mínimo para que disfrute en mi existencia humana. Eso iba desde galletas hasta fresas y pastas, o pizza y hamburguesas. Seguramente, si seguían así, sería la única vampiresa redonda del mundo.

Se lo pensó un poco.

—No, pero si quieres puedo decirle a Alice que compre. Me dijo que estaría aquí como a las seis ya que los chicos llegaran séis y media, y quiere salir con Jasper esta noche —su rostro se puso pensativo unos minutos, y luego sonrió . Pero si resistes la espera, creo que quedaron algunos de los chips que use para las galletas.

Sonreí eufórica. Chocolate.

—¡Muchas gracias, Esme! Te parecerá loco, pero ahora no me puedo sacar las imágenes de chocolates de la cabeza —comencé a comentar, mientras ella revisaba la alacena dándome la espalda—. Tan pronto mencione "chocolatoso" se me aparecieron millones de chocolates en la cabeza. Es como si mi vida dependiera de comer chocolate —reí ante esa idea, que me pareció tonta. Aunque, en ese momento, Esme me miro. No tenía nada en las manos y se sujetaba de la encimera como si se estuviera a punto de caerse.

—¿Dices... que solo así quisiste comer chocolate?¿Solo porque sí? —había una nota de pánico en su voz y sus ojos, rubíes, estaban más oscurecidos. Su ceño se fruncía levemente. Asentí con la cabeza, alzando las cejas.

—Si. ¿Porqué?¿Hay algo malo? —dude. Parpadeo, siendo la inocencia pura.

—No, nada, absolutamente. Mira, yo busco los chips, tu llama a Alice para que te consiga el chocolate, ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza. Aunque para mi que quería unos minutos para pensar y no tener que controlar su perfecta expresión para que yo no sospechara sus pensamientos. Aunque bien sabía que algo sobre mi pensaba... ¿que era?

Probé con el móvil de Alice y estaba en el contestador. Llame a Rosalie. Me atendió al tercer tono.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Sucede algo malo? —dudo. Seguramente no pensaba que la llamaría.

—No. Bueno, si. O no sé. Como sea. ¿Le podrías decir a Alice que me compre chocolate? Es que llame y estaba en contestador...

—El teléfono de Alice se quedo sin batería —me aviso Rose con voz suave y pude oír su risa de fondo—. La perdí de vista en cuanto entro a Victoria's Secret. Yo estoy mirando algunos marcos: este año se me dio por pintar a todo el mundo. Queda cerca de la tienda de dulces. Si quieres, yo puedo comprar lo que sea, Bells. ¿Cuanto quieres?

Su voz era tan divertida, tan generosa, tan suave... no parecía la Rosalie que yo conocía.

—No te gastes mucho dinero, y bastante. Diez o doce tabletas. Y bombones, por favor. ¡Huy, se me hace agua la boca, Rose! —musité, al imaginarme lo que tendría dentro de poco. Oí su risa sosegada.

—Genial. Bueno, nos vemos en unos veinte minutos, Bella. Oh, dime algo primero, ¿te parece un marco dorado para Jasper y Alice, o uno redondeado platinado?¿O uno de plástico rojo?¿O cuadrado negro y plateado con estrellas y lunas?

—¿Pintarás a Jasper y a Alice? —pregunte.

—Si. ¿Cual sugieres?

—El negro con las estrellas. Seguramente se vería muy bien.

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, Bella! Ahora que lo dices, si imagino lo fantástico que vería. Excelente. Te comprare algunos bombones de mi parte por agradecimiento. ¡Cuídate!

—Vale, tú también, Rose. ¡Nos vemos! —me despedí y corte, riendo. Supuse que pintar haría feliz a Rosalie.

Deje mi teléfono móvil sobre la mesa ratona junto al teléfono y me volví. Entonces, junto al plato de galletas, había una pequeña bolsita de papel madera. A su lado, una nota.

_"Salí a cazar cualquier cervatillo que se me ponga en frente para cambiar el color de los ojos. Carlisle volverá en unos minutos y el resto a las séis y media ya que él tiene que atender algunos trabajos para el hospital. Besos, cariño. Esme."_

Solté un suspiro. Vale, esto se ponía raro. Pero le quite importancia y seguí comiendo las galletas, que se me secaban en la boca. La primera me sabía dulcisima, pero las demás me sabían como si estuviera comiendo tierra; peor, arena. Se deshacían en mi boca sin ningún sabor. Cuando me proponía a comer algunos chips, sentí dolor de estomago. Y me pare para correr al baño.

Devolví las galletas y el desayuno tan nutrido que no me había sido falta almorzar. Me pregunté si mis papilas gustativas no querrían jugarme una mala pasada haciéndose vampirismos por momentos. Esboce una débil sonrisa ante aquel estúpido pensamiento.

En la nada, oí como la puerta de entrada se cerraba con un leve 'crac'. Luego un 'toc, toc' a la puerta del baño.

—¿Bella?¿Todo bien? —la voz de Carlisle fue suave y calmada, con una relajación que me sonó actuada. Entonces, las piezas encajaron. Esme había llamado a Carlisle para que me revisara y se había retirado a cambiar su color de ojos antes de que su marido llegase. El rompecabezas: completo.

—Si, excelente, Carlisle. Solo creo que algo me sentó mal, eso es todo —musite, mientras cerraba la tapa del retrete y tiraba del botón. Me enjuague la boca con la atenta atención de sus ojos dorados sobre mis movimientos levemente desequilibrados, lo cual no era muy diferente a como me movía de forma normal. Luego le mire; sus ojos dorados me espiaban por la puerta levemente entornada. Sentía la extraña sensación de que me estaban mirando por todas partes.

—¿Segura, Bella? Porque si es algo que Esme cocino podemos decírselo... —su voz se perdió en mi mirada de alarma.

—¿Que? ¡No! Esme cocina delicioso, aunque le cueste encontrar las recetas. Es que... debe ser la pizza con anchoas que compró Alice el otro día —arrugue la nariz—. Le dije que no me gustaban mucho. "El pescado es bueno para la memoria, Bells". Si, pero a mi estómago le sienta fatal —observé la risa contenida de Carlisle—. El aceite era muy agria... y amarga. No me gusto, pero no quiero que me haga sentir culpable al respecto.

Me miro con una expresión inescrutable.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy, Bella? —su tono fue indescifrable No entendí el trasfondo que tenía. Asentí. Mi cumpleaños era el trece, y eso había sido hacía... ¿cuantos días?...

—¿Diecisiete? —dude.

—Hoy es veintiocho de septiembre, Bella —me corrigió sonriendo de lado. Alce las cejas, asombrada. ¿Había pasado ya tanto tiempo?

—Wow. ¡No me había dado cuenta!¡Ser un Cullen me quita hasta el sentido de los días! —musite asombrada, y Carlisle rio.

—Estaré en mi despacho, por si necesitas algo —se despidió, y primero se fue con paso humano, hasta que le perdí de vista. Supuse que cuando salio de mi campo visual recurrió a velocidad vampírica. ¿Cómo hacían para saber si los estaba mirando o no?

Camine hasta donde estaba sentada anteriormente. Guarde la jarra en el refrigerador, metí las galletas en la bolsa de papel madera que tenía los chips —los cuales no había llegado a probar— y deje el plato de porcelana en la encimera. Subí las escaleras, dispuesta a darme un baño y disfrutar del sol que aún estaba.

La ducha fue rápida, unos cinco u ocho minutos. Me seque el cabello con rapidez y torpeza, para vestirme con una blusa liviana sin mangas de color crema y unos jeans grises. Luego tome al Edward León, mis bocadillos y corrí escaleras a bajo a disfrutar del sol que quedaba.

* * *

**¡He aquí! Realmente estaba inspirada =3 ¡A los cinco comentarios continuo! ¡Oh, si, soy ambiciosa, muajajaja! Como sea, para quienes leen mi otro fic... tengo mil dudas sobre el capítulo siguiente al respecto, pero entre mañana y el siguiente lo subiré... y quienes no lo leen... ¡leanlo! Jajajaj xD**

**¿Que les pareció el capítulo?¿Alguna duda? ¡Recuerden, más comentarios, más rápido y más amoor! :3 ¡Los quiero y gracias por leer! xD**

_Rachel Off!_


	3. Abriendo los Ojos

**Capítulo III: Abriendo los ojos.**

Apoye al Edward Leon sobre mis piernas mientras me sentaba sobre el cesped. El calor que el sol irradiaba me fascinaba. Comence a comer las dulces galletas de nuevo, que parecían haberse hecho dulces otra vez. Al terminarlas, comí los chips. ¡Deliciosos! Se me hacía agua la boca por más de ellos.

Me tendí boca arriba y comence a alisar la melena cobriza del Edward Leon con la mano. Era tan suave... y sedosa. Muy parecida a su cabello original. Sentí un leve dolor de estomago y me sente con delicadeza. No quería volver a quedarme en ayunas. El Edward Leon parecía levemente alterado, y me dije que eso era estúpido. La expresión en los ojos del animal del felpa... era rara. Cariño y preocupación. Supuse que Emmet había centrado la vista en los peluches por lo que cada uno de los Cullen sentía por mi. Sonreí a la nada.

Entonces, oí un motor rápido. ¿Ya las séis? ¡Fantástico! Me pare y tome al Edward Leon antes de correr a la chochera. Me asombre al no tropezarme ni caerme cuando llegue. Alice estaba luchando con unos bolsos atorados y Rosalie separaba lo que era de ella y lo que era de Alice. Ambas sonrieron al verme.

—¡Hola, Bella! Mira, te traje unas prendas de ropa muy hermosas y algunas cosas más. Una blusa azul, y unos jeans de tela militar. Pensé que como tanto te gustan los jeans usarías ropa que yo te comprara si era de jean y el estilo. Debo decir que no me gusta para nada, pero está bien, te compre esto... ¡oh, y también un teléfono móvil nuevo! El que tienes es muy anticuado. Además, este tiene Internet, música, ¡y es de pantalla táctil!, mucha memoria, puedes tomar fotografías y grabar videos y voz. ¡Es genial! Me compre uno para mi en rojo y uno para Rose en fucsia. Para Esme en verde claro, y para ti en azul noche, ¡es hermoso, casi negro! Edward me dijo que no quería, aunque no le hice caso. ¡Uno en negro para él, marrón oscuro para Emmett y gris perla para Jasper! El de Carlisle ya se lo compre para su cumpleaños, supongo que no sabías, el veintiséis de agosto. ¡Pero ahora ya lo sabes! —me sorprendí lo mucho que hablo en tan solo unos segundos. Rosalie reía en voz baja.

—Yo no te compre mucho, Bells. Solo... los chocolates y bombones que me pediste.

Abrace a Alice y salte hacía Rosalie, que me veía, divertida. Alice hizo pucheros.

—Jamás acierto, ¿verdad? ¡Te compre la ropa que te gusta y un teléfono y nada! ¡Y Rose te compra unos bombones y tiene toda tu atención! ¡No es justo, Bella! —gruño enfadada. Me voltée hacía ella, sintiendo lástima. Se me hundio el pecho.

—Oye, no... Alice, yo, sí, me fascina lo tuyo... —sentía que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar; se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería herir a Alice, realmente que no—. Pero yo le había pedido a Rose... La llame... me gusta lo tuyo... yo... lo siento... —sentí los ojos llorosos. No pasaron dos segundos hasta que Alice me abrazaba y Rose me miraba con preocupación.

—Oh, vamos, Bells, no llores. No es para tanto... no debí haber reaccionado así, por favor, Bella, perdóname. ¡Es que soy tan egoísta! Quiero ser la única que te hace feliz, en serio, la única hermana que te da regalos... no estoy acostumbrada a que me saquen el lugar. ¡Cuanto lo siento! —Alice me abrazo con cariño, pero aún así llore. Y llore más.

—No. Yo soy una mala hermana. Siempre haz gastado tu dinero en mi y jamás te agradecí y nunca valore lo que me comprabas. ¡Tienes mucha razón en enfadarte! Soy una mala, muy mala hermana —llore con la voz quebrada, mientras Alice me abrazaba y Rosalie se acercaba a nosotras, palmeandome la espalda con suavidad.

—Bella, no eres mala hermana —me sorprendio la voz de Rosalie esta vez—. Solo que el estilo de Alice jamás fue el tuyo. Ella quiere ser tu hermana compra-adicta y que tu le agradezcas todo absolutamente. Es que Alice jamás tuvo infancia, o mejor dicho no la recuerda, y quiere que tu seas su infancia o algo así. Eres una hermana genial Bells, créeme. ¡Mira, te lo está diciendo la reina de las celosas y las egoístas! Eres la mejor hermana que tengo, sin ofenderte, Alice, pero Bella se preocupa por todos y por todo más allá de lo que a ella le gusta —me sonrio, mientras me sacudía el cabello con cariño—. No te pongas mal. Y, Alice, por favor, pídele perdón a Bella.

Observe a Rosalie levemente asombrada bajo un velo de lágrimas. De golpe, había pasado a una hermana como a una madre. Me sorprendí al imaginar que, realmente, podría ser una excelente madre. Me froto la espalda de forma cálida, mientras Alice me soltaba de forma delicada.

—Rose tiene razón. Perdón, Bella, perdón. ¡Yo jamás pensé que podría perjudicarte! Es que... quería que fueras feliz. No me daba cuenta que solo me hacía feliz a mi misma —me miro y me limpio las lágrimas. Yo suspiré, sintiéndome un poco más relajada que hacía unos momentos. No era normal esto en mi, aunque quizá estaba un poco sensible. Suspiré nuevamente, mientras me separaba.

—Um... pues, igual, muchas gracias por todo. A ambas. Alice, y Rose... y... en serio... —pensé unos minutos, y luego sonreí—. Pero bueno, Alice, ¿te parece si otro día vamos de compras? Para compensar todo esto. Y Rose, algún día debemos salir las tres. A la próxima salida... no me resistire —reí con suavidad, mientras ambas sonreían.

—¡Oh, Bells, por algo eres la mejor hermana de todo el planeta! —chillo Alice con voz aguda. Revoloteo por el lugar y me puso un pequeño paquete en los brazos—. Tu teléfono. ¡Llenalo de música! Aunque puedo devolverlo si te parece exesivo... —su tono se hizo triste.

—¿Y dejarme sin mi nuevo teléfono idéntico al de mi familia? ¡Ni lo sueñes! —le indique sonriendo. Rosalie rio en voz baja. Se movio apenas y, en ese pequeño movimiento, me trajo las cajas en una bolsa de papel brillante rojo.

—Tus chocolates, y bombones. Y un pequeño regalo de mi parte —me guiño el ojo. Entonces, al alzar el brazo, el Edward Leon callo al suelo. Ambas rieron—. ¿Te olvidaste que lo traías? Debemos conseguirte una blusa con bolsillo para que lo lleves —rio Rose, carcajeandose nueveamente.

Sonreí, mientras cargue nuevamente al Edward Leon en mis brazos. Revise el bolso: barras de chocolate, chocolate artesanal, en rama, bombones, chocolatines... se me hizo agua la boca rápidamente. Y en el fondo había un conjunto de ropa interior de Victoria Secret's. Reí en voz baja.

—¡Bella, te daría mis regalos, pero son demasiados! Te los llevare a tu habitación.

Y desaparecio. Al mismo tiempo unas cinco bolsas. Rode los ojos, divertida.

—Oye, Bella, ¿estás bien? —dudo Rosalie, mientras buscaba algunas de sus bolsas cerrando las puertas del BMW.

—Si, solo un poco sensible. Creo que me pongo algo mal de la cabeza cuando Edward se va de caza, pero por favor, no le digas... ni lo pienses. Pero estoy bien, en serio —le sonreí, mientras tomaba una caja de chocolates y la abría. Comí uno, saboreandolo lentamente. ¡Que sabor! Delicioso. Rosalie rio ante la expresión de satisfacción de su rostro.

—Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación. De paso llevo una bolsa con algunas chucherias que te compre —sonrió dulcemente—. Estoy segura que te gustaran. Además, el dinero esta para gastarlo —rio ante mi asombro, pero luego se inclino a buscar sus bolsas y la que era mia.

Me acompaño con paso humano hasta mi habitación, tarareando entre dientes una canción que no logre identificar. Parecía una nana, aunque muy movida y divertida como para serlo. Sonrió.

—Aquí nos separamos, revisa bien las bolsas —me advirtio, riendo. Y se fue, desapareciendo de mi vista. Me asombre al ver en mi habitación más de ocho bolsas. Me pregunte donde estaría Alice, ya que yo siempre debía ser su maniquí luego de cada salida de compras. Quizá mi anterior descompostura emocional la haya puesto distante. Me recorde a mi misma compensarla otro día.

Me sente en la cama comiendo un poco más de chocolate. Luego de meterme un bombon en la boca comence a revisar las bolsas. Blusas, jeans, zapatillas, faldas, vestidos... el bendito teléfono móvil... una cámara fotográfica de último diseño, un album grueso rojo y dorado, unos zapatos con tacón muy hermosos, unas medias caladas, un vestido suave negro... Me fascino de verdad. La bolsa de Rose tenía unos collares muy brillantes, un juego de maquillaje, unos aretes brillantes... y a mi asombro, una bolsa de tampones al fondo. Supuse que ella habría pensado por el final de mes y que seguramente ni Esme ni Edward habrían comprado.

Entonces, en ese instante, me quede helada. ¿Carlisle había dicho que hoy era veintiocho?... Y... el mes anterior...

Caí sentada en el suelo, asombrada. ¿El mes anterior había tenido el periodo? No lo recordaba, pero no recordaba haberlo tenido en la Isla Esme... Estaba demasiado ocupada siendo delirantemente feliz como para preocuparme por ello... Esto explicaba todo. Las náuseas, los antojos, los sabores, el humor... Sentí que toda la sangre se me apartaba del rostro.

En ese instante, oí un suave murmullos y risas, luego golpes. Luego, Edward entro, de espaldas, debatiendo a los golpes con Emmett y riendo. En cuanto los dos me vieron, se quedaron helados.

—¿Todo bien, Bella?¿Bella?¿Me oyes? —Edward se acerco, con sus ojos dorados hechizándome. Pero yo no podía moverme. Había abierto los ojos. ¿Sería posible que yo estuviera embarazada de un vampiro?

* * *

**¡Y aquí continué! La verdad no pensaba tardarme tanto, discúlpenme xD Ahora, ¿que tal les pareció el capítulo?¿Que creen que pensaran los Cullen?¿Y Carlisle y Esme? ¡Okay, como sea! ¡Ustedes solo den su opinión y yo seré feliz! =D **

**_Rachel Off!_**


	4. Juegos y Esperanzas

**Capítulo IV: Juegos y esperanzas.**

Observe a Edward confundida. Emmett me miraba, alarmado. Desparecio, para volver con Carlisle un segundo luego. Quise reír al ver como lo tenía sujeto con fuerza de la manga de su grueso sweter de lana verde, como si lo hubiera traido arrastrando. Carlisle me miro y arqueo una ceja.

—Emmett, suéltalo. Ayudará a Bella —oí que le dijo Edward—. Tú ve por Rosalie y Alice. Creo que ambas deberán saber esto. ¿Que le paso, Carlisle?¿Tienes idea si está en shock o algo? —se volvió hacía mi—. Bella, cariño, ¿me oyes?¿Te encuentras bien?

Oía sus voces como en trance. Como si estuviera debajo del agua con los oídos tapados. Emmett desapareció. Segundos luego, Jasper estaba junto a Edward. Le decía algo con las cejas fruncidas.

—No puede ser que solo este fuertemente sorprendida, Jasper. Está en shock... o algo así —oí que Edward le discutía. Carlisle se acerco con un maletín; no me había dado cuenta que se había ido. Me iluminó los ojos con una linterna. Pero yo no pude apartar la vista.

—¿¡Cómo que solo está aterrada!? —oí que Edward casi gruñía, por pedir respuestas. Su cálida mirada me hizo derretir, así como así, y su tacto a mis mejillas —casi tan frías como su piel— rompió mi pequeña forma de estatua. Me abrace a su pecho, sollozando. ¿De que me preocupaba? Claramente, de que fuera verdad, o de que pudieran pensar que era algo malo. O quizá solo era mi nuevo humor hormonal.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Se golpeo? ¡Maldita sea, Emmett, quítate de en medio! —oí que Rose gritaba, y estaba a mi lado en el siguiente instante. Alice estaba en la puerta, alterada.

—Yo... Edward... no vi nada. Y para ser sincera, hace varias semanas que veo demasiadas pocas cosas de lo que Bella hará o dirá... es como si algo bloqueara la mayoría de sus desiciones... —se veía turbada. Los mire, a todos. Esme hablaba mentalmente con Edward, Carlisle me observaba con atención, Jasper abrazaba a Alice, Rosalie me pasaba la mano por el cabello con cuidado y Emmett se veía realmente asustado, como si temiera que me estuviese dando una emorragia cerebral.

—Yo... estoy... ¿bien? —musite, aún turbada y grogui. Parpadee, y logre crear una reacción: confusión. Luego me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Bella, ¿cuantos dedos ves? —pregunto Carlisle enseñándome tres dedos. Bufé.

—Tres. Pero, ¿porque... se movilizaron tanto? ¿No tenía tanta mala cara, o si? —dude. En lo personal, no creía tener tan mala cara. Trate de sonar lo mejor posible, a pesar de sentir dolor en el pecho y desesperación. Una ola de calma me azoto de golpe y agradecí a Jasper con la mirada.

Edward me miro con dulzura.

—Era como si te estuvieran matando lentamente, Bella. Pero, ¿estás bien?¿En serio lo estás?¿Que sucedio? —su mirada, dulce y preocupada, me hacía derretirme de todas las maneras. Respire hondo.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con Carlisle? O mejor dicho, escribir, ya que no quiero que sepan lo estúpido de mis suposiciones. Esme ¿puedes llevarte a Edward... al bosque o hacer que no preste atención a la mente de Carlisle? Por favor. Quiero... un segundo, en privado con él.

Todos asintieron suavemente con la cabeza. Edward me beso con delicadeza antes de irse, y Carlisle y yo quedamos a solas. Me contemplo, dudoso.

Se acerco a un escritorio y tomó un papel y un boligrafo.

_¿Que quería decirme, Bella? Por favor, te juro que, si es lo que pienso, necesito hacerte estudios, y no creo que al resto de la familia le agrade que te interne..._

_**Mira, Carlisle, no sé que sea lo que pienses, pero creo que estoy embarazada. ¿Es eso posible? **_

_No lo sé, Bella, pero si estás atrasada es algo obvio. ¿Lo estás?_

_**Si. Desde el mes pasado.**_

_Pues creo que debemos, en todo caso, hacer un analísis de sangre. O una ecografía. ¿Te parece?_

_**¿No podemos conseguir un test de farmacia y mantenernos al margen del hospital?**_

_¿Algún problema con mi pobre hospital?_

_**No quiero que todo Forks se entere o salga con cotilleos.**_

_Está bien. Mañana tengo que ir a Seattle a hacer unos papeles con J. Jenks y retirar unas cosas, ¿te vienes conmigo? Así nos sacamos esta duda de encima._

_**¿Sacamos?¿Tú también la tienes?**_

_Desde que Esme me dijo que estabas con inexplicables antojos._

_**¿El chocolate es un antojo?**_

_Si, pero es mucho azucar y no le hará bien a tu sistema. Un poco de vez en cuando estará bien, pero no todo el tiempo._

_**Oh, ya veo. ¿Tú seras mi nutricionista?**_

_Exactamente. ¿Para algo soy doctor, verdad?_

_**Desde que era pequeña quisé un doctor en mi familia. Eres un sueño hecho realidad, Carlisle.**_

Solté una carcajada ante su sonrisa arrogante al mirarme con una ceja alzada, como si de cierta forma dijera que él era lo mejor. Supuse que era para hacerme reír.

_**Gracias.**_

_No hay de qué, Bella. Lo haría todo por mi familia._

Le sonreí, eufórica, y luego me encontre abrazándolo con fuerza. Carlisle reía en mi oído y yo no me había percatado de que había saltado sobre el.

Me sonrió con cariño paternal cuando me separé.

—Bien, ahora, voy al Hospital. Supongo que Edward está en uno de los regalos que Esme os hará para Navidades. Dile a Alice que le valla a buscar. ¿Le dirás tu suposición, Bells? —sus ojos, grandes y sabios, me instaban a que le dijera a él y a toda la familia la verdad. Pero negué con la cabeza.

—No, aún no. No quiero ilusionar ni poner mal a nadie. Hasta que no sea confirmado, no —le sonreí, y lo volví a abrazar.

—Vale, como desees. Respetaré las ordenes de mi hija —me sonrió y me beso la frente, antes de pararse y tenderme la mano—. Yo que tú, quemaría ese papel. No, mejor, dámelo. Yo me encargaré en el hospital, que por cierto, ya debo ir —tomo el papel y me sacudió el cabello—. Tranquilizá a Edward, te ama mucho más de lo que tú piensas, pequeña. Ahora me voy. Encargaté de el resto de la familia.

Y me acompaño con paso humano al final de las escaleras, donde desapareció. Suspiré y baje las escaleras.

Alice estaba sentada sobre Jasper, leyendo algo, aunque temblaba, algo inusual. Emmett caminaba de un lado hacia otro de la casa y parecía con ganas de romper algo. Rosalie parecía una estatua, una estatua de ojos cerrados sobre el sofá. Jasper me sonrió cuando termine de bajar las escaleras.

—¿Todo bien, Bella?

Emmett paro de caminar y Rosalie me miro con duda y curiosidad. Sonreí debilmente.

—Todo perfectamente. Solo una idea tonta que me paso por la cabeza. Les preocupe por nada, lo lamento mucho —les sonreí, y me acerque a el sofá donde estaba Rosalie. Me senté a su lado, y tome uno de los libros que siempre dejaba en la mesa ratona.

—¿Estás bien de veras, Bella?¿Segura? —preguntaron Emmett y Rose al mismo tiempo, preocupados. Suspiré.

—Realmente bien, ¡lo juro! Ahora quiero relajarme un poco, mucha tensión emocional por momentos. Oh... ¿Alice, podrías ir en busca de Edward? Tengo ganas de estar con el un poco y no quiero que se ponga mal —le rogué. Ella asintió, no muy convencida.

Alice desapareció, y una ola de serenidad me invadió, más fuerte y potente que cualquier otra cosa. Sonreí.

—Gracias, Jasper —agradecí con suavidad. Me sonrió con cariño fraternal.

Comencé a leer El Mercader de Venecia, tratando de ignorar el hecho que sentía todos sus ojos en mi. Emmett y Rosalie se retiraron en silencio, pero Jasper siguió allí, como un custodio. No sabía que tan lejos habían ido Edward y Esme, pero Alice se tardaba en volver.

Rosalie comenzó a hacer zapping en la televisión, y se paro justamente en una escena que reconocí de Iron Man. Rosalie soltó una carcajada ante la escena, cuando Jarvis comenzaba a quitarle el traje a Tony por primera vez, incrustado a su cuerpo por los balazos.

Emmett rodó los ojos, mientras le arebataba el control de las manos.

—Rose, bebe, haz visto treinta y ocho veces esta película —le insistió—. _Sabes_ que me pone celoso que mires a Robert Downey Jr. con los mismos ojos con los que me miras a mi. ¡Y si alguien se le ocurre molestarme, le haré papilla!

Se me escapó una carcajada; no pude contenerme.

—Emmett Cullen, eres un vampiro inmortal, ¿¡y estás celoso de un hombre humano de cuarenta y siete años con apariencia capaz de ser tu padre!? —espeté yo. Emmett me fulminó con la mirada y avanzó un paso hacia mi, supuse pensando en su venganza.

Antes de que pasase nada, Emmett desapareció. Y vi como varios borrones blancos y grises con azul se movian antes de que algo se quebrase y Esme gritara: "¡Mi mesa!". Luego, una sarta de golpes y regaños a voz tan rápida que no logre comprender ni la mitad de lo que decían.

Luego, Edward y Emmett miraban cavizbajos a Esme, pidiendo disculpas y culpando al otro; detrás, la pesada mesa de caoba que acababa de comprar estaba partida en tres. Reí muy bajito mientras Rosalie me guiñaba el ojo, divertida.

Parecía como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que yo tenía, o como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido. Me pregunté si Esme lo sabría. Carlisle ya se había ido, claramente, pero lo sabía, o _suponía. _De golpe, una ola de felicidad me invadió al imaginarme lo que podría llegar a ser...

Me imaginé a mi misma vestida de celeste. Edward tenía en brazos a un pequeño niño, de cabello broncíneo y centelleantes ojos verdes. Jugaba con el mientras el pequeño balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Y Edward sonreía con ternura. "Te quiere" decía Edward que el pequeño pensaba. "Nos quiere".

No supe que tenía los ojos annegados en lágrimas hasta que Edward se acerco y me las limpió con suavidad.

—¿Tódo bien, cielo? —me preguntó. Le sonreí, eufórica. Oí la risa de Jasper ante mi bipolaridad.

—¡Excelente! —salte a sus brazos y le bese con suavidad y pasión, mientras reía entre mis labios—. Te extrañe —murmure en voz baja. El me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan hermosa, que podía detener mi corazón.

—Créeme que yo también, mi vida. Era como si hubiera dejado mi corazón contigo —susurro, mientras apoyaba su nariz entre mis cabellos. Sonreí con suavidad.

—Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a que me ayudes a probarme algo de ropa que Rose me compro hoy? Creo que te gustara un poco... —susurre en voz muy baja en su oído. Casi pude jurar que oí un gruñido suave en su pecho.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ustedes son peor de melosos que la duende y Jasper!¿Que no pueden estar doce horas separados? No, ya se, ¡quieren romper el record de camas rotas de Rose y yo! ¡Ja! ¡Ni en sueños, tortolitos! —la voz profunda de Emmett me hizo voltear la cabeza y mirarlo. Sonreía. Descarado.

Le hice un gesto grosero con la mano mientras le sacaba la lengua. Soltó una carcajada.

—¡Fantástico! ¿Viste lo que me hizo, Edward? ¡Regaña a tu mujer, después de todo somos hermanos, viejo! —se quejo, mientras me sacaba la lengua. Entonces, se me ocurrio una idea. ¿Yo tenía un sobre de mentas en el bolsillo de pantalon? Reí en voz baja.

Pude ver el rostro ausente de Alice al mismo tiempo que el de Edward. Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Me pare —besando a Edward con suavidad antes— y me dirigí a Emmett con expresión decidida y tres mentitas en el puño cerrado. Me puse las manos en las caderas cuando quedé frente a Emmett y, como una niña descarada, le saque la lengua en la cara.

Puso cara de ofendido y, aniñado y con descaro, me saco la lengua.

Inmediatamente salte y le arroje las mentitas a la boca. El dio un grito. Tarde. Se las había tragado.

—¡Ajjj! ¡Ajj, ajj, ahhggh! ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! ¡Son pareja muerta! —grito Emmett, furioso, mientras se frotaba la lengua con la palma de la mano. Yo rodaba en el suelo de la risa. Y no era la única. Jasper y Alice se carcajeaban, mientras que Edward se inclinaba hacía adelante, con su risa aterciopelada resonando como música. Rosalie abrazaba a Esme —quien tenía un jarrón de flores en las manos— y ambas reían a carcajadas.

Emmett nos fulminaba con la mirada a todos, y, de golpe, Alice paro de reír. Edward también y ambos rugieron.

—¡No te atrevas, Emmett! —chillo Alice.

—¡Si lo haces, eres hombre muerto! —rugió Edward. Todos habían dejado de reír, pero Emmett tenía una mirada siniestra en los centelleantes ojos dorados. Sonrió de lado a lado.

—Tecnicamente, viejo, ya estoy muerto —espetó, mientras se encogía de hombros. Vi como Alice le lanzaba una mirada desesperada a Edward y él me miraba, preocupado.

—Di que no, Bella —rogó. No comprendía nada.

—¿No a que? —dude. Edward me miro fijamente y luego a Alice. Se palmeo la frente.

—Igual de cabezota que siempre —bufó—. Vale, tu te lo buscaste —suspiró, y luego me beso la frente.

Emmett nos interrumpió.

—Bella, ¡llego la hora de mi vendetta! —rugió Emmett—. Me haz hecho comer dulces, ¡tú beberas algo muuuy dulce! —su voz se hizo cínica y me estremecí. Emmett me guiño un ojo.

—Prepárate, neófita —rugió, y desapareció. Me encogí.

—¿No tengo opción, verdad? —les pregunté. Alice y Edward negaron con la cabeza.

—Dudo que te deje —musitó Alice en voz baja, aunque su tono era... dudoso. Mire a Edward.

—¿Que le pasa a Alice? —le pregunté. El alzó las cejas, preocupado.

—Puede ver las decisiones donde Emmett influye, pero sobre ti... todo se pone borroso a lo que tu futuro concierne. No puede ver nada sobre ti, Bella. Tus decisiones y reacciones en solitario están en el abismo.

La mire. Alice se veía preocupada. Pero esa tensión duró poco, gracias a Jasper. De la nada, me di cuenta que Rosalie y Esme se sentaban junto a Edward, curiosas de lo que Emmett haría.

Casi tres segundos luego, Emmett apareció. Traía un vaso en la mano. Bueno... vaso era decirle poco. Un jarrón donde se sirve el submarino* quedaría mejor. Y estaba completamente repleto. Repleto.

De sangre.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

_Jesús, ¿de donde saco eso?_

Inhale... y no olí nada. Fruncí el ceño. Okay, olía algo suave, tenue y dulce... ¿ese olor era... sangre? Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Crees que voy a beberme eso, Emmett? —chille. Mi voz sonó varias octavas más altas de lo que quise. El asintió con la cabeza.

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente —clamo, y me tendió el vaso de vidrio. Trague gordo. No parecía tan difícil.

—Emmett, no te sobrepases. Lo de Bella no fue más que una broma, la incomodas —rugió Edward, mientras me abrazaba. Rosalie se paro y fue hacia Emmett.

—Osito, Bella solo jugaba. Esto... es más que una broma —murmuro. Emmett negó con la cabeza. Terco.

Entonces, sonreí con maldad. La mirada de Rosalie se alarmó.

—Oh, Bella, ¿no pensarás...?

—¿Quieres apostar, Emmett? —musité, en faz de broma. El sonrió.

—¿Cuanto?

—Un mes sin sexo.

Creo que la boca de Edward callo. Y la cara de Rosalie... era impagable.

—Si me termino el vaso, tendrás un mes que solo Rosalie decidirá cuando sí y cuando no. Si no lo logro terminar, podras estar un mes molestandome con toda autorización.

—Y no tendrás nochecitas con Edward —clamó Emmett, extendiendo su mano libre hacía mi. Asentí y estreche su mano.

—Hecho. Dame ese vaso.

Todos se alarmaron cuando el pesado vaso estuvo en mi mano. Hey, vamos, era un peligro, y más si se me caía encima, pero no era para desconfiar así... ¿verdad?

El olor era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Pero no olía a óxido. Ni tampoco a sal. Ni me mareaba. Era un aroma dulce y asqueroso, de los perfumes ambientales. ¿Era sangre de verdad?

La cara de Emmett era gloriosa, como si viera una victoria fácil ante mi mueca. No me rendí. Me lleve el vaso a los labios y bebí un trago. Tragable. Como medicina para la tos. Y, sin perderme su expresión de 'What the fuck?' comencé a beberme todo de a tragos largos. Era repugnante. Pero claro, ¡una apuesta y es una apuesta!

Lo termine y solté un suspiro. No había mareos. No había nauseas. Tan solo sed... Diablos, ojala que Edward aya comprado refresco de fresas. Quería algo rosado y chispeante.

No me percate de que los ojos de todos tenían la misma expresión que los de Emmett —incredulidad, impresión, miedo, pánico, terror, asombro y duda— hasta que di una mirada general. Parpadee.

—¡Hey! ¡Vamos, por un vaso no me voy a morir! —musité en voz alta. Todos parecieron recomponerse. Exepto por Esme y Alice.

—¡Fantastico! —chillo Rosalie—. Tengo el control. ¡Así se hace, hermana!

Pero no respondí. Sentía sequedad en la boca. En la garganta. Solte un jadeo. Edward me rodeo con sus brazos.

—¿Todo bien, Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? —su voz se teñía a la preocupación. Solte un bufido.

—Exagerado. Solo tengo sed. ¿Quedo tu jugo de naranjas, Esme? —me dirigí hacía ella con dulzura, descolocandola. Ella asintió con la cabeza como ida.

Edward me llevo casi arrastrando a la cocina donde me ayudo a servirme el jugo y espero allí a que bebiera. Luego, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bella... —susurró, con voz apagada—. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre beber eso?¿Sabes lo que era? —negue con la cabeza—. Era sangre donada de una de las reservas de Carlisle. Sangre _humana._ Acabas de beber sangre humana siendo humana, Bella.

Su voz sonó como de reproche. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —pregunté, en voz baja. Sus ojos se enternecieron.

—¿Enfadado? Claro que no, Bella. Solo preocupado. ¿Estás bien?

—Si, estoy bien. Oye, Edward, era solo una apuesta. Una vez hasta comí tierra —le recordé. El rio en voz baja.

—Entonces no me sorprenderé cuando te vea atacar a algún mapache.

Reí en voz baja, mientras me abrazaba con dulzura. Por ahora, todo estaba bien. Por ahora.

_Todo era muy brillante. Oía un sollozo débil por algún lado, y sentía temor. Los hábitos negros se acercaban, y desplegaron sus capuchas negras, dejando ver sus rostros. Allí estaban. Cayo. Jane. Alec. Félix. Demetri. Todos con sonrisas suaves._

_No me di cuenta que el sollozo salía de mi pecho hasta que sentí un brazo frío rodearme. Cayo sonrió, glorioso. Me sentía más fuerte que nunca, pero débil al mismo tiempo. Y pude ver porque de mi fortaleza._

_Edward le traía en brazos. Era un adorable niño de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello bronce. Dulce, adorable, tan hermoso como un ángel. Le sonreí y ambos sonrieron. _

_Pero los Vulturis se acercaron. Y todo se volvió negro._

Me desperté con un grito seco a mitad de la noche. Edward me miró, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó, con suavidad. Asentí.

—Solo fue una pesadilla, Edward. Nada más —susurré, con voz adormecida. Entonces una idea salio a mi cabeza, aunque no me despabilo. Escupí las palabras.

—Si tuvieramos un hijo, ¿que nombre le pondrías?

Se tensó. Aunque supuse no preguntó nada al estar yo algo dormida.

—Depende. ¿Niña o niño?

—Cualquiera.

—Si fuera niño, siempre me ha gustado el nombre Gabriel, como el ángel. Y si es niña... Isabella, como mi ángel —su susurro se perdio a un murmullo contra mi cabello. Sonreí en la negrura.

—Un nombre que no sea el mío, por favor —rogue, mientras el sopor me invadía. El rio en voz baja.

—Como quieras. Entonces... Vanessa. O Eleanor —susurro—. Aunque Vanessa es más dulce.

—Si —concedí—. Vanessa... Vane... dulce... —musité. El rio, como campanas.

—Duerme, cielo mio. Ten estos dulces sueños, esta vez —me susurro al oído, mientras comenzaba a tararear mi nana. Y fui quedandome dormida con la esperanza a flor de piel, ya que el no sabía que mis dulces sueños eran una realidad.

* * *

**¡Heyheyhey! Acabo de venir de "estudiar" así que no estoy muy lúcida... umm... lo de la sangre... se le ocurrió a una amiga xD Es una lógica por el embarazo de Bella, ya que, puede que su hijo sea humano, pero, ¡algo del padre debe tener! Jajaja xD Además, siguiendo acontecimientos, Bella si había bebido sangre humana en Amanecer xD**

**¡En el próximo capítulo veremos un día padre e hija entre Carlisle y Bella! Será dulce y habrán problemas... oh si... y ¿Alice burlando visiones para Edward?¿Jasper repeliendo a Bella por su dulce aroma más fuerte que nunca? ¡Díganme que les parece! =3**

**Besosbesosbesos x3 **

_Rachel Off!_


	5. Noticias Inesperadas

**Capítulo V: Noticias inesperadas.**

Cuando me desperte esa mañana, los ojos de Edward relucian con una emoción que no pude desifrar. Aunque estaba feliz, y eso me bastaba lo suficiente para sonreír.

—Buenos días, Edward —susurre, mientras me acurrucaba más junto a el. Rio con suavidad.

—Buenos días, pequeña cantarina. ¿Con que soñabas? —su voz estaba repleta de diversión contenida, lo cual me hizo alzar una ceja. ¿Pequeña cantarina? Oh... no...

Maldije en voz baja.

—Maldito seas Emmett y tus programas de American Idol.

La carcajada de mi hermano sonó bajo las escaleras, seguidas de un: "No te parecio tan malo cuando los cantabas, Belly Bells". Me sonroje con fuerza.

—¿Cante dormida? —dude. Edward no pudo reprimir una carcajada esta vez.

—Varias canciones de Aerosmith, Paramore... y creo que Alice se ha desternillado de la risa al oirte cantar Hysteria, cariño —murmuro, riendo en voz baja. Y volví a maldecir.

_No, no, no, no... ¿Desde cuando pasaba de soñar con mi bebe a cantar en American Idol? ..._

Ese pensamiento me hizo regresar a la realidad y sentir un gran alivio por no abrir la boca dormida. Pero, aún así, mi cabeza regreso los minutos, las horas hacía atras. Hoy debería salir con Carlisle a Seattle. Dude, ya que no le había dicho nada a Edward.

Trate de ignorar los comentarios y las burlas que venian desde la escalera.

—¿Que hora es? —dude, mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos. Me sonrio con dulzura.

—Cerca de las nueve y media de la mañana. ¿Que quieres desayunar?

_Chocolate._

_¡No, Bella, recuerda a Carlisle! El chocolate te hará mal._

_Al diablo con Carlisle. ¡Quiero chocolate!_

_Bella... soy tu consiencia y sé que es lo mejor para ti. Hazme caso._

_¿Cómo demonios voy a hacerle caso a alguien que me decía que huya de Edward?_

_Eh... eso era algo aparte. Tenía miedo._

_¡Yo no tenía miedo!_

_¡Pero yo si!¡Y soy tu estupida consiencia, y quieras o no, me haces caso!_

_¡Okay, okay! ¡No chocolate! ¿Waffles con caramelo?_

_¡Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!_

_¡Consiencia!_

_¡Algo más saludable, debes proteger a Eddie!_

_¿Eddie?_

_¡Tu hijo!_

_¡¿Le pusiste nombre?!_

_Mientras estabas dormida. Jesús, ¿acaso no sabes que soy parte de tu subconciente?_

_¿Y me hiciste cantar para distraer a Edward?_

_¡Claro que no! ... ¡Concentrate!_

_¡Tú me desconcentras!_

—¿Todo bien, Bella? —_¡¿Ves lo que lograste, estúpida consiencia?! ¡No respondí y se preocupó!_

—Todo excelente, solo... me quede pensando... —maldición... ¿desde cuando yo discuto con mi consiencia? Agghh... tengo que dejar de juntarme con Emmett, el discute con Superman...—. No se me ocurría nada para desayunar, simplemente —respondí, casi con sinceridad.

La sonrisa de Edward dijo que no sospechaba nada. O al menos, lo encubrio bien.

—¿Puedes elegir: omelette, huevos, tocino, cereal, pastel, ensalada de frutas, galletas con leche, chocolate, jugo, tortillas, tostadas? —sus ojos eran suaves y sinceros. Sonreí. Algo saludable...

—Jugo de naranjas, tostadas... uhm... leche... y cereal. ¡Y una ensalada de frutas con helado de vainilla!

_Bueno, consiencia, alegrate. Al menos lo intenté._

Edward rio.

—¿Desde cuando comes tanto? —pregunto con diversión en sus ojos dorados. Le dedique una sonrisa arrogante.

—Desde ahora —musite con diversión. Me sente en la cama con cuidado, pero un repentino mareo me llevo hacía atrás. Jadee—. Maldición. ¡Edward, una ayudita a tu esposa! —rogue, mientras su risa normalizaba el golpeteo desbocado de mi corazón. Me beso con cuidado antes de tomarme en brazos como una niña.

—Humm... te ves pálida... ¿te dejo algunos momentos para ser humana o te llevo a desayunar?

—Cinco minutos para ser humana.

Edward rio y me beso en la frente mientras me dejaba parada junto a la puerta antes de desaparecer. Entonces, suspiré. Y corrí al baño. Me cepille el cabello, los dientes, me lave la cara y, cuando quise darme cuenta, un acceso de naúseas me recorrió el estomago. Por suerte no devolví nada. No tenía nada en el estomago. Volví a lavarme los dientes por precaución. Me sujete el cabello y tome las primeras prendas que vi en el armario: una camiseta negra de algodón de mangas largas, una chaqueta de cuero rojo opaco, y unos jeans negros. Las Converse negras que me había regalado Alice hacía una semana me sirvieron, a pesar de que aún estaban en la caja.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, y, para mi asombro, me senté en el sofá del living entre Edward y Emmett sin caídas, tropiezos ni nada por el estilo. Emmett se carcajeo mientras sacudía la cabeza por mi cara de alegría. Edward parecía confundido.

—¡Nuevo record!¡Emmett Cullen, me debes cincuenta dolares! —espeté, mientras Emmett seguía riendo. Edward sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, se suponía que yo era mayor de edad, casada, pero, con Emmett, fácilmente podía comportarme como niña. Era solo un juego.

Emmett rebusco su bolsillo y me tendió cincuenta dolares. Le sonreí socarronamente mientras se los arrebataba de la mano. Bueno, sacarle dinero a los Cullen era lo menos que quería hacer, pero sacarle dinero a Emmett... era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

—¿Quieres desayunar, Bella, o le seguirás quitando dinero a Emmett? —preguntó Edward con diversión. Le dedique a mi esposo una mirada de diversión y cariño.

—A desayunar. Hora de alimentar al humano —musité, mientras me paraba, seguidos por la carcajada de Emmett. Me pregunté vagamente donde estarían Jasper y Alice. Desde aquí podía ver a Esme con las flores afuera y de seguro Carlisle estaría en su despacho. Me pregunté si Edward ya sabía que saldría con Carlisle a Seattle hoy.

Tan pronto llegamos a la cocina, me asombro ver que Carlisle parecía husmear un recetario. Edward le miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Aprendiendo a cocinar, Carlisle? —pregunté con diversión. Alzo la vista del libro como si no nos hubiera oido entrar.

—Bueno, en realidad, aprendiendo valores de nutrición de los alimentos y comidas —se encogió de hombros, y casi pude ver el ceño fruncido de Edward—. Pero, en serio, Bella... ¿helado para desayunar?

Me eche a reír.

—¡Yo quiero helado! —musité, como una niña enfuruñada. Oí la risa de Emmett desde el living. Edward y Carlisle también rieron, solo que más bajo.

—Como quieras, Bella... Este, voy a mi despacho. Papeles —musitó Carlisle, como buscando una escusa. Al pasar a mi lado me guiño el ojo y desapareció. Edward rodo los ojos.

—Fantástico. Absolutamente fantástico —murmuro Edward, con sarcasmo—. ¿Quieres explicarme porque Carlisle prácticamente traducía el libro al latín? —murmuro, mientras sus labios se pegaban a mi frente—. ¿Algo que la señora Cullen quiera guardar, tal ves?¿Alguna sorpresa?

Me eche a reír de forma temblorosa. Casi ni me di cuenta que, en una bandeja y sobre la encimera de la cocina, estaba mi desayuno. Carlisle lo había cubierto con su cuerpo mientras leía. Sonreí, radiante.

—Bueno, en realidad, es una pequeña sorpresa. Espero no te moleste —susurre. Rodo los ojos.

—Nada de lo que hagas me molesta, Bella. Solo me molesta que Carlisle este tan misterioso. Y que Alice no pueda ver nada. ¿Tiene que ver con los Quileutes? —dudó. Solte una carcajada.

—¡Claro que no! Oh, y quizá no pueda ver nada porque Seth dijo que quería venir a visitarnos —me encogí de hombros—. Quizá por ello no haya podido ver nada.

Edward no pareció muy convencido que digamos. Traté de arreglarlo.

—Además, con Carlisle te estamos preparando una sorpresa. No seas entrometido. ¡Y juro que aceptaré cualquier regalo que se te antoje hacerme! —se me ocurrió, decir como una oferta para que aceptara. Vale, era una sorpresa, no solo para él... pero valía la pena.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Perfecto —murmuro, sonriente y feliz. Me arrepentí de inmediato.

Desayune en un silencio solo interrumpido por las veces que Edward efectuaba alguna pregunta al azar. Era como los primeros días de nuestra relación. Me preguntó varias cosas, como que me había parecido la luna de miel, que esperaba que sea mi conversión, como esperaba que fueran las Denali de vampiresas... cosas al azar. De golpe, sentí terror. Edward preguntaba, hablaba libremente sobre mi transformación. Parecia haberlo asumido u aceptado. ¿Que le iba a decir? _No, Edward, disculpa, no puedo transformarme porque creo que estoy embarazada. Suena estúpido, pero no quiero poner en riesgo la vida de mi bebe... _ Nada. Ok, solo trague y me esforce por seguir comiendo y respondiendo con normalidad.

Edward comentaba en ese momento lo fantástico de la velocidad en la nieve, cuando Carlisle entró. Vio mi plato vacio con aprobación.

—¿Lista, Bella? —preguntó, con todo amable. Edward alzo las cejas, confuso.

—¿Lista para qué? —preguntó, confundido—. ¿Porque ocultas tus pensamientos, Carlisle?¿Que harán?

No había nota alguna de desconfianza en su voz, solo curiosidad. De forma cochemática su mano se aferro más a la mia, y sentí su temor. Sacudi la cabeza, asombrada.

—Carlisle y yo iremos de paseo, Edward —le tranquilicé—. Estaremos aquí en unas cuantas horas. Pasaremos por Seattle, y me quiere llevar a conocer a un tal J. Jenks para que me familiarice con los Cullen —murmure, mientras acariciaba su fría piel. Su risa me tomo desprevenida. Reía con, casi, alivio.

—Por dos segundos, estuve seguro que Carlisle planeaba transformarte de forma temprana —sacudió la cabeza y me beso la frente, antes de encararse a su padre—. Cuida a mi chica, papá.

Carlisle seguía riendo entre dientes cuando Edward le miro.

—Pues yo no entiendo que le ven de gracioso —susurre, con voz débil. Edward siguió riendo en voz baja. Carlisle rodó los ojos.

—Vale ya, Bella. Dile hasta pronto a Edward —Carlisle le dirigió una mueca a Edward, no supe porque—. Yo ire por un cambio de ropa. Por tu bien, Bella, no saludes a Rose. Esta en el garage.

Comprendí que saludar a Rosalie significaba ser su esclava ayudante y asentí con la cabeza. Carlisle me dirigió una sonrisa divertida y desapareció.

Me volté a ver a mi esposo, que tenía una mirada de diversión en sus ojos dorados. Su sonrisa se ensancho y me beso con aquellos besos que me nublaban la mente y me quitaban en aire, antes de soltarme riendo. Todo me daba vueltas. Emmett soltó una carcajada, supuse por el sonido de mi corazón. Vampiro estúpido.

—Bueno, aprovecha a derrochar el dinero de Carlisle en la salida —musito Edward, besando mi cuello—. Como no aceptas el mio, espero que derroches algo.

Me eche a reir. Edward se envaro y olisqueo mi cabello. Le vi sacudir la cabeza, disgustado.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunte, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los mios. Tan solo sonrió y tomo un mechón de mi cabello, del cual inhalo.

—Pensé que seria imposible que olieras más dulce, pero me equivoque. Hueles aún más dulce de lo que olias cuando te conocí —cerro sus ojos, suspirando—. Extrañaré esto.

Solte una risita, que sonó un tanto nerviosa.

—Debe ser porque estoy creciendo. Además, si quieres, puedes sacarme sangre y hacerte una colonia con ella —le espeté, sonriendo de lado para que no notase mi incomodidad. Rio en voz baja.

—Dudo que funcione. La sangre muere rápido y no conserva el aroma —volvio a inhalar—. Pero quedará siempre en mi mente, de eso te lo aseguro.

Le dedique una sonrisa suave, porque no tenía nada más que decir. Justo como para salvarme, Carlisle entró sonriendo, cambiado de ropa. Parecía el hermano menor de Zeus, vestido de jeans negros rasgados, camiseta roja, chaqueta de cuero negro y converse negras. Su hubiera llevado cadenas en el cuello hubiera pensado que era un modelo, o una estrella de rock. Soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión desconcertada de mi rostro ante que su ropa era practicamente igual a la mia.

—¿Qué? Quería estar a tono con tu ropa —mi expresión se intensifico, y Carlisle alzo ambas manos, como quitandose la culpa—. ¿Que quieres, Bella? Tanto tiempo con Alice algo se pega.

Me eche a reír a carcajadas junto con Emmett del otro lado y Edward. Carlisle solo sonreía, con un orgullo que parecía fingido. Comenzamos a salir de la cocina, con Edward tomando mi mano y Carlisle sonriendo.

—Dos segundos. Me despediré de la jardinera —la mirada de Carlisle se centró en Edward—. ¿La llevas a mi coche? Allí estaré.

Con Edward nos reimos disimuladamente al ver desaparecer a Carlisle y verle al acto siguiente con Esme, quien estaba sentada en el suelo con trenzas en su cabello y un jardinero de jean como una niña jugando con las plantas, abrazándola y haciendo que esta riera y diera un respingo. Sonreí a la nada. Y Emmett decía que Edward y yo eramos los dulces de la familia.

Edward me llevo al garage tomandome de la mano. Su tacto me daba felicidad, pero, al mismo tiempo, me mantenía alerta. Cuando llegamos, el coche estaba vacio. A mi marido no le importo. Sin darme ninguna explicación, me empujo con suavidad contra el capó del coche y me beso, con labios ardientes, con necesidad, con pasión...

Correspondí a sus besos con fuerza, enredando mis manos a su cabello, abrazandole. El frío de su piel me hacía arder con una intensidad que me recorría completa, y el besarlo no fue un deseo, fue una _necesidad_, como algo que tenía que ser vital para mi vida. No me importo que me quedase sin aire y tan solo jadeara, solo que los labios de Edward eran tan... dulces, suaves, intensos sobre los mios...

Que Carlisle carraspeara y que Edward me soltara abruptamente fue cuestión de segundos. Nos miraba como un padre que había pillado a dos niños en plena travesura. Me sonrojé con más fuerza aún, bajando la vista.

Carlisle me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Mercedes, con expresión divertida. Edward me beso la frente una última vez mientras subía. Se quedó en el garage sonriendo hasta que lo perdí de vista. El motor enloqueció al salir de la propiedad y se disparó como una bala. Casi tocaba el lado derecho del velocímetro. Contemple a Carlisle, aterrada, pero el avanzó así unos minutos y luego bajó la velocidad a ciento sesenta. Alce las cejas y el suspiró.

—Era para huir del lector de mentes. Juró que no hay día que lamente más que él pueda leer mentes. Estuve toda la noche releyendo libros y concentrandome solo en eso mientras Esme cazaba —frunció el ceño—. Edward tiene razón. Noto tu sangre, Bella. Esme, Jasper, Emmett y Edward están más propensos a ella. Se sienten más atraídos que de costumbre. Anoche fueron a hablar conmigo de ello. ¡Hasta yo mismo estoy sintiendo sed de ella! —musitó, con asombro—. Mi única teoría son las hormonas. Cuando una mujer está embarazada, las hormonas la cambian su sangre por completo —arrugo la nariz, y se veía asombrado, con un asombro que rozaba la molestía. Quizá no era fácil para Carlisle sentir sed de mi sangre, supuse que para él ello sería sentirse débil de alguna manera—. Y respecto a ello, ¿cómo te sientes?

Solo me encogí de hombros.

—La verdad, un poco hambrienta —musité, un poco confundida—, y eso que con el desayuno que tomé debería estar a estallar.

Carlisle rió entre dientes.

—Trabajé un tiempo como obstetra —confesó—. Lo deje porque Esme se entristecia al no poder tener su bebé propio. Pero en ese tiempo estudie mucho a las mujeres embarazadas —me sonrió de lado—. Creo que podré ser tu médico particular. Revisaré la carpeta de títulos. Debo tener algún par para estudiarte de forma legal.

Casi me echo a reír. Me imaginé que las paredes no tendrían la suficiente capacidad para colgar todos los titulos de Carlisle. El me dirigió una mirada enigmática, mientras liberaba una mano del volante y la llevaba a una caja de cartón que había abajo del asiento. Me la tendió rápidamente.

Llego a mis fosas nasales un aroma de lo más dulce. Abrí la caja. Dentro había un plato de plástico con galletas, bizcochos, panecillos dulces y magdalenas. Creo que la mirada de mi rostro fue psicópata, porque Carlisle apartó la mano de sopetón. Le pregunté el porque con la mirada.

—Con esa cara, Bella, temía que me comieras la mano —se echó a reír—. Las preparó Esme cuando te fuiste a dormir. Dijo que si saliamos, no te dejaría sin comer.

Reí mientras tomaba una galleta. ¡Como siempre, deliciosa! Seguí comiendo hasta que Carlisle se fijo en la carretera, con una mirada de curiosidad. Frenó junto a la nada, ante mi estupefacción.

—¡Seth! —llamó, con voz clara y alta. Entonces lo vi. Un lobo color arena oculto tras un arbol. Se escabulló, para volver a aparecer segundos después en forma humana. Trotó la carretera vacia hasta nosotros, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hola, Doc! —saludó, presionando su mano y luego miró dentro del coche—. ¡Hey, hola Bella! ¡Tengo fantásticas noticias!

Carlisle le sonrió a Seth.

—¿Fantásticas?¿De que se trata? —el tonó de Carlisle se impregnaba en curiosidad. La sonrisa de Seth alumbraba el día nublado.

—¡A que no adivinas quien recapacitó, Bella! —canturreó Seth—. Jacob ha decidido perdonar todo. ¡Se resignó y estará por aquí a lo sumo en tres días! ¡¿No es fantástico?! ¡Quiere volver a ser tu amigo y estar en buenos terminos con los Cullen!

Me quedé helada. Jacob. No había pensado en él en las últimas séis semanas. Jacob. Jacob...

Una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro. Si él quería, le dejaría ser el padrino de mi niño. De seguro se sentiría bien de saber que sería un tiempo más humana. Que continuaría mi vida... que podría verme y ser mi amigo durante un tiempo más sin sentir repulsión de mi.

Seth se carcajeó ante la expresión de mi rostro.

—Era eso. ¡Hey! ¿Que les parece si vamos de visita cuando él valla? Emily te extraña, Bella —Seth me miró por la ventana, sonriendo—. Y creo que Sam, Paul, Embry y Quil se sienten apenados y querían pedir formales disculpas por lo de la boda —hizo una mueca—. En síntesis, ¿nos recibirían bien si vamos de visita?

Carlisle respondió por mi.

—¡Claro que si! Esme se encantará de cocinar para ustedes, de veras que le gusta. Además, creo que Emmett y Jasper planeaban ver un partido —se encogió de hombros—, están cordialmente invitados a acompañarlos.

La sonrisa de Seth se dejo ver.

—¡Fabuloso! ¡Iré a preguntar! —echó a correr, y grito desde el otro lado de la carretera desolada—. ¡Nos vemos, Bella! ¡Oh, un aullido es si, dos es no! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias mil gracias, Carlisle!

Me eché a reír al igual que Carlise cuando Seth desapareció entre los árboles. No se oyó nada por unos instantes, pero luego un aullido de júbilo retumbó entre los árboles. Carlisle rio mientras se metía en el Mercedes.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Jacob! ¡Esto es casi imposible! —comencé a chillar. Carlisle me contempló, divertido.

—Creo que también parecía imposible que estés embarazada, pero creo que lo estás, ¿no?

El 'creo' me pareció innecesario. Aunque la verdad, bien podría estar embarazada o haber contraído una extraña enfermedad con los sintomas del embarazo. Trague gordo. A éste punto, esa idea me causaba dolor.

Entonces, Carlisle encendió la radio. Sintonizo una emisora de música rock —¿Quién sabía que a Carlisle le gustaba el rock?— y así viajamos, con la música fuerte hasta que, por lo menos a mi, me dolieron un poco los oídos.

.

.

.

.

—Señor Cullen —la secretaria, con mueca impaciente en el rostro, llamó. Carlisle se paró y me tendió la mano.

Llevabamos allí unos minutos. Según Carlisle, buscaríamos papeles y documentos, para luego ir al hospital y sacar nuestras dudas. Luego, si yo quería, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por algún lado o ir a almorzar. Un día con Carlisle no sonaba tan mal como un día con Alice.

Entramos a un despacho de un tal Jason Scott. Carlisle me comentó en cuchicheos que era el nombre que usaba J para hacerse pasar por un abogado. Al entrar, el hombre barrigón y calvo se veía aterrado. Se relajó de forma notable cuando vio a Carlisle y me miró con admiración. Me sonrojé.

—Oh... bien, señor Cullen —vi que hizo una mueca—. Aquí están sus cosas. Puede revisarlas y están echas para terminar. Supongo que el señor Hale se encuentra bien como para que usted haya venido, ¿no es así?

—Mi primo se encuentra bien, gracias J —murmuro Carlisle, tomando de la mesa el sobre de papel madera. J se aclaró la garganta de forma estruendosa y Carlisle le sonrió.

—Su paga, por su puesto —rebuscó en sus bolsillos y extrajo un par de fajos con billetes. J sonrió, pero me miro con curiosidad.

—Si no le importa, ¿podría saber quien es la señorita? —su mirada se dirigió a Carlisle, duditativo. Él le volvió a sonreír con confianza.

—Oh, ella es Bella Cullen —me señaló con la mano—. Mi hermana.

Alce las cejas, pero no dije nada. Solo sonreí. Estaba segura que con el aspecto de Carlisle hoy, nadie le daría más de diecinueve o veinte años. De seguro que si decía 'La reciente esposa de mi hijo adoptivo' le mirarían con cara de estupefación.

—Un gusto conocerle, señor Scott.

J me dirigió una mirada tolerante.

—Llamemé J, por favor señorita Cullen.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

—Solo si usted me llama Bella.

Carlisle rio entre dientes al mismo tiempo que J.

—Bien, se nos hace tarde, Bella —murmuró Carlisle, mientras me miraba de reojo—. Vamos a por mi sobrino, ¿vale?

Lo pille al vuelo. J nos miró con curiosidad, aunque se encogió de hombros. Luego de despedirnos de J —y de que él nos rogase que reemplazaramos a Jasper en la entrega de documentos— salimos casi corriendo de allí. Carlisle parecía estar urgentemente apresurado por querer sacarse esa duda de la mente.

El coche cobró vida y fue ondeando otros coches hasta llegar a un hospital. Los ojos de Carlisle centelleaban.

—¿Carlisle, que sucede? —dude, cuando sus ojos adquirieron un brillo más dorado que de costumbre. Volvió a sonreír. Parecía que su piel marmolea podría romperse por como sonreía.

—Bella, no hay dudas. Haré esto para guardarlo. No hay dudas.

Me quede tiesa. ¿De qué...?

—¿No hay dudas? —pregunté, con curiosidad. Rodó los ojos, pero aún así se veía feliz.

—Bella, no hay dudas. Estás embarazada. Es tan único, tan especial... es...

Se me escapó un chillido. Carlisle lo había asegurado. ¿Que notaba?¿Me había crecido el estomago?¿Había reflexionado en los síntomas? ¿Había visto algo?

—¿Porque lo dices, Carlisle? —me contempló con dulzura—. ¿Que pasa?

—Puedo oírlo, Bella —murmuro, con una sonrisa más suave, fuera de todo—. Puedo oirlo. Suena suave, amortiguado, acoplado. Bella... puedo oír su corazón.

En ese momento, supe que la noticia, a pesar de todo preambulo, era la más inesperada de toda mi vida. Esboze una sonrisa estúpida mientras pasaba una mano por mi vientre. Y sonreí, sientiendome total y completamente feliz.

**·································································**

**¡Hey! He vuelto :3 Lamento mucho la tardanza, chicas, pero mi computadora se quemó y se borraron todos mis archivos... al menos salvé un par de cosas en un pendrive, pero eso no viene al caso. ¡Reescribí este capítulo lo mejor que pude y hasta lo hice más largo! Sé que en este deberían saber todos la verdad, pero se me dio de que era un capítulo muy largo y alargarlo más...**

**Bueno, espero que de veras les guste. ¿Se esperaban lo de Seth o Jacob?¿Cómo reaccionarán los Cullen ante la noticia?¿Y que creen?¿Habrá una Nessie o un Eddie? ¿Como reaccionará Jacob ante la noticia?¿Y los Quileute? ¿Charlie pensará que Bella estaba embarazada desde antes de casarse como cualquiera? xD ¡Como sea, comenten, por favor! El capítulo anterior apenas ha tenido tres comentarios, y uno de ellos era mio haciendo una aclaración =( ¡No les cuesta nada!**

**Así que, bueno, ¡hasta la próxima continuación! Besos y dejen reviews, ¡gracias por leer!**

_Rachel Off!_


	6. Noticias y dolor

**Capítulo VI: Noticias y dolor.**

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue igual de largo, y ya estaba atardeciendo. ¡Wow, que rápido pasaba el tiempo! Aunque no estaba Edward, este había sido uno de mis días favoritos.

Me habían sacado sangre y hecho un par de análisis, entre ellos, una ecografía. No sé cual fue el sentimiento al ver a mi pequeño allí, cuando el doctor Spouras dijo: "Mire, señorita Cullen, allí está su hijo. ¿Lo ve? Esta es tu cabeza, este su cuerpecito... y este su corazón." Explicó lo mismo que me había explicado Carlisle en el auto: que el corazón de un bebé neonato comienza a latir entre la cuarta y la quinta semana; yo estaba comenzando la quinta semana de mi embarazo. Le hice grabarlo en video y tomar millones de fotografías. No había nadie más feliz que yo en ese momento.

Carlisle estaba jubiloso. En el hospital se había hecho pasar por mi hermano también, y estaba meta a parlotear de que: "Mi sobrino será el mejor, estoy seguro. Será tan bueno como tú, y esperemos que no se parezca a Emmett, aunque se vería dulce su tuviera los ojos de Edward. Mi sobrino será realmente genial, porque mi sobrino estará muy bien cuidado..." y tan eufórico que el Doctor tuvo que pedirle que se calle. Obviamente Carlisle hizo caso. A pesar de tener trescientos años, no discutiría con un cuarenton teniendo apariencia de jovencito de veinte.

Luego de eso Carlisle me había llevado a almorzar a un restaurante Italiano. Fuera de la atención de todos, comenzó otra vez eufórico, pero esta vez parloteando "Mi nieto, mi nieto". Creo que estaba un poquito emocionado.

Como sea, las pastas estaban riquisimas. Me devoré mi plato como el de Carlisle, y eso que era una porción grande... Como fuera, luego de comer dimos un paseo —yo para disfrutar del ambiente urbano, el para seguir con sus pensamientos sin tener que retenerlos—. Reparamos en una feria, y con Carlisle pasamos casi dos horas jugando como chiquillos en los juegos de puntería, habilidad, tirar bombas de agua y desmoronar torres de latas. Carlisle ganó un gran oso color celeste —para su nieto— y un conejito blanco con orejas, patas y nariz rosa —por si su nieto llegaba a ser una nieta. Además de que me llene de algodón de azucar y palomitas de maíz.

Luego de ello, gané —en un juego de puntería; Carlisle estaba tan asombrado como yo— un oso panda, pero en vez de manchas negras éstas eran de un negro azulado. Además que en los juegos de pescar números gané un llavero multicolor que tenía el rostro de un osito. Carlisle ganó para él un reloj de pulsera de malla negra —lo anduvo fanfarroneando un rato, ya que decía que era mucho más caro de lo que el hombre del puesto sabía— y un llavero similar al mío, nada más que con un diseño de rosas sobre cobre; comentó que se lo regalaría a Esme. En algunas atracciones tomamos fotografías con mi nuevo teléfono móvil —sinceramente, era fantástico, debería volver a agradecerle a Alice por ello— y nos la pasamos tomando fotografías y haciendo pequeñas filmaciones de lo que encontrabamos entretenido, como cuando yo ganaba algo o Carlisle hacía alguna payasada solo para hacerme réir.

Para mi suerte, estuve todo el día sin sentir naúseas, solo algún mareo leve. Lo que si sentía todo raro: como si mi sentido del olfato hubiera aumentado. Podía oler hasta lo más mínimo, sentir hasta la más pequeña cosa. Cuando le dije a Carlisle, el comentó que era cosa de embarazadas: a los comienzos de la quinta semana se podría oler hasta lo más mínimo y los roces eran más fuertes.

El día transcurrio entre bromas. Era como un día padre e hija de los que teníamos con Charlie cuando el pasaba conmigo en Califonia, solo que esto era menos incómodo y más fluido.

Creo que en todo el día solo había pensado en problemas dos minutos, y luego me divertí como niña. Lo cual era bastante tonto, pero al menos la pase bien.

Ahora, aquí en el coche de Carlisle, comiendo unos pedazos de pastel de cereza que habíamos comprado —antojo de mi pequeño hijo— pasando Port Angeles, ahora ibamos a casa ambos con la preocupación en mente. Carlisle se preguntaba en voz alta varias cosas a si mismo y terminó tarareando una canción de los años cincuenta para no ponerme tensa. Pero yo no podía soportar la tensión en mis hombros. ¿Que dirían?¿Rosalie como actuaría?¿Me odiaría por tener yo un hijo y ella no?¿Y Edward...?¿Que pensaría él?¿Estaría feliz?¿Se emocionaría como Carlisle?¿Creería que era una broma? Lo dudaba. De seguro le tomarían unos de esos ataques de preocupación suyos, se pondría paranóico y luego se calmaría o algo así.

La verdad, no sabía que esperar de mi propio marido. Sinceramente, tampoco esperaba esa actitud de mi suegro y casi padre. Mientras el coche avanzaba rápidamente por la carretera me trataba de estrujar el cerebro pensando en como reaccionaría cada uno. Y no se me ocurría nada.

Entonces, Carlisle dobló entre el bosque para tomar el camino a casa. Como solo me quedaba un pedazo de la última porción, la hice migajas y lo arroje por la ventana. Carlisle me miró, alzando las cejas.

—Son para los pájaros —me encogí de hombros—. Aunque espero que la lluvia no los haga añicos antes de que puedan comerlas.

Pude ver como reía entre dientes. Quise reír, pero la risa me quedó pegada en la garganta.

A medida que nos acercabamos a la casa blanca, yo me iba poniendo más y mas y más nerviosa. Apretaba entre mis manos el sobre de papel madera con los analísis, fotografías, y el pequeño CD con el video de cinco minutos, para reproductor de DVD. Había estado con Carlisle mirando las fotografías hasta hace unos pocos minutos mientras comía. Ahora las había metido ahí adentro, por las dudas de que con mi torpeza se me callera alguna de las manos.

Cuando Carlisle estaciono en el garage, creo que corrí hacía la casa con su risa de fondo. Él se encargaría de los peluches. Yo tenía una cosa más importante que avisar y decir.

A penas entre, la música de piano de mi marido inundaba la casa. Era una canción que jamás había oído, y se veía compenetrado en tocarla. Pude desenredar algunos tonos de la marcha nupcial entre el entrincado sonido de las notas. Su ceño perfecto estaba levemente fruncido, y pude ver como, al verme, la musica comenzó a cambiar y a comenzar mi nana. Le sonreí.

Y luego oí un ligero golpe. Y casi me da el patatus.

Jasper y Emmett estaban en medio de la sala, ambos sin camisa, solo que Emmett llevaba solo boxers mientras que Jasper pantalones y estaba descalzo. Alce la mirada, asombrada.

—Bienvenida a casa, mi amor —canturreo Edward, para sacar mi atención de sus hermanos que jugaban a las cartas. Al strip-poker, supuse. Ambos alzaron la mirada y saludaron con la mano, y Jasper, con una oleada de comodidad y felicidad. Supuse que notó mi tensión. Edward me beso con delicadeza en la frente, mientras yo lo abrazaba. Pude ver como habían unas partituras en sus manos.

—¡Oh, Bella! —chilló Alice desde la escalera—. ¡Bienvenida a casa! ¿A que no adivinas quien llamó hoy?

Creo que su tono emocionado se veía más que nada a mi reacción.

—El cachorro —espetó Rosalie, con desdén desde el sofá. Que raro, no la había visto—. Dice que su banda de chuchos vendrá mañana por la tarde. Quieren disculparse por lo de la boda. Oh, y también vendrá el chucho Jacob.

Le sonreí a Rosalie, quien parecía compenetrada en algún pensamiento. Supuse que en cuando dinero gastaría en aromatizantes de ambiente.

—Eso ya lo sabía —me encogí de hombros—. Nos encontramos con Seth en el camino.

La cejas de Edward se alzaron, con curiosidad. Me apresure a responder antes de que preguntara.

—Cuando estabamos a unos kilómetros de aquí Carlisle vio a Seth entre los árboles. El vino a darnos la noticia y Carlisle le invitó a ver el partido y comer algo porque sabía que Esme adora cocinar —me encogí de hombros—. Ya no es noticia sorpresa.

Alice hizo pucheros.

—¡No se vale! Encima que no puedo ver nada no puedo sorprenderte —se cruzo de brazos, poniendo su mejor cara de echarnos la culpa—. ¿Nadie sabe lo horrible que eso se siente? Preparar una sorpresa que al final no lo era.

Creo que lo sabría con Esme.

Entonces, entro Carlisle. Lo supe porque oí el ruido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi. Me voltée a verlo y Edward siguió su mirada.

Carlisle apoyó los animales de felpa sobre un mueble. Los ojos de Edward se salieron de las órbitas.

—¿Qué demonios...? —comenzó a decir, antes de que Carlisle se encogiera de hombros.

—Los gané en un juego de tiro al blanco —musitó Carlisle, rodando los ojos. Me eche a reír con suavidad.

—Y, sinceramente, ¿porque jugaste a un juego de tiro al blanco? —el tono de mi marido era acusador. Estalle en carcajadas por la mirada de 'No fue mi culpa' de Carlisle.

—Porque pasamos por una feria en Seattle y a tu mujer se le antojó que quería algodón de azucar.

Edward me contempló, y estoy segura que el rubor de mis mejillas subió hasta mis orejas y mi cabello. Lo dejó pasar, antes de inclinarse hacía mi y besarme en la frente con cariño.

—¿Quieres tomar asiento? Estoy seguro que no te apetecerá ver a Emmett desnudó, y Jasper está por ganar... —murmuró en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento frío. De la nada, aquel aroma me parecía más hipnótico que de costumbre. Asentí con la cabeza, divertida.

Nos sentamos en un sofá que daba justo por detrás a los compenetrados Emmett y Jasper. Pude oír unos ruidos raros en la cocina.

—¿Que está haciendo Esme? —dude, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Su brillo doradó aceleró, como siempre, mi corazón. Él me dedico su sonrisa torcida.

—Está husmeando un recetario Quileute. Quiere hacer una de esas comidas para mañana. Además, tratando de contar y ordenar todos los platos, ya que no sabe cuantos vendrán y quiere estar preparada —respondió, con una risa suave que quedó flotando. Entonces, tocó un borde de el sobre que llevaba en mis manos—. Ahora, ¿tú puedes decirme que es esto? Lo llevas como si tuviera un tesoro dentro —murmuro, con una sonrisa torcida. Y entonces oí un ruido seco a mi espalda.

—¡Cuatro ases!¡Vamos, Jasper, no seas tramposo! ¿¡Juego de ases!? ¿¡Donde las guardabas!? —replicó Emmett, casi gritando. Jasper rió.

—Como tú, hermano, no tengo camisa. Así que quítate esos boxers y traéme mis quinientos dolares. ¡Gané! —Jasper arrojó las cartas alto, como un niño pequeño que reclamaba su victoria. Dos ases, una de corazones y una de trebol, me calleron en el rostro. Las tiré hacía atras sin mirar. Lo menos que quería era ver a mi hermano desnudo, estaba segura que quedaría traumada de por vida.

Para mi gran suerte, Emmett subió a toda velocidad a cambiarse, y Jasper rio a carcajadas. Rodé los ojos, aunque me parecía también cómico. Edward se frotó la frente, pero pude ver que trataba de no reírse.

—Han estado jugando casi desde que te fuiste —explicó—. Jasper tenía como diez camisetas y cinco chaquetas. Emmett igual pero más exagerado.

Ahí si comencé a desternillarme de la risa. Imaginarme eso era algo realmente cómico. Entonces mi marido volvió a traer mi atención tocando el sobre.

—¿Que llevas ahí adentro? —preguntó, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Voltée la mirada. Estaba segura de que, si le miraba así, diría la verdad de sopetón. Pude sentir que me sonrojaba—. Vamos, Bella, por favor. Estoy curioso desde que te vi entrar. ¿Que es?

Trató de buscar mi mirada, pero cerré los ojos. Entonces, inhale hondo y los abrí. Su mirada me hechizaba, me completamente segura de que si me perdía en su mirada escupiría la verdad sin más preambulo, y que debería explicar lo mismo unas mil veces. Sinceramente, me sentía a diez segundos del colapso. Respire hondo.

—Alice... —llamé, ignorando la mirada inquisidora de mi marido—, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, ¿pueden venir? —clamé, en voz alta. Se oyeron varios ruidos arriba y Emmett bajo llevandose puesta a Alice, quien también contemplaba, curiosa. Rosalie tomó asiento a mi lado, dedicandome una sonrisa impaciente.

—¿Y porque no Carlisle? —preguntó Esme, saliendo de la cocina. Llevaba un delantal de cocina con corazones rojos y rosas y bolados blancos en los bordes.

—Porque Carlisle ya lo sabe. Aunque creo que querrá estar aquí, ¿no? —me voltée para mirarlo y él asintió. En un segundo se encontraba junto a Esme, rodeando su cintura con el brazo.

Jasper y Alice se sentaban en un costado del sofá que tenía a la izquierda de donde yo estaba. Rosalie estaba a mi lado a la izquiera junto con Emmett. Me contemplaban, impacientes. Inhalé hondo. ¿Cómo empezar?

—Bueno... —comenzé, titubeando. La verdad, me sentía nerviosa. Le dirigí una mirada aterrada a Carlisle, pidiéndole ayuda. El soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdan el pequeño incidente que Bella ha tenido ayer? —habló él. Todos, hasta yo, nos fijamos en él atentamente. Si tono era una mezcla entre el doctor y el paternal—. Todo ha sido, según me he dado cuenta, por el contenido de una de las bolsas que Rosalie le ha comprado. Eso, de alguna manera, logró que ella relacionara incidentes en cadena hasta llegar a una lógica conclusión que me informó. Por obvias razones, no le hemos dicho nada a nadie, para no crear emociones que luego repercutirían, pero ahora que está confirmado...

Su voz se perdió en mi mirada y volví a sonrojarme.

Apenas oí la pequeña disputa entre Jasper y Rosalie.

—¿Algo en tu bolso?¿Que le pusiste? —cuchicheó él.

—Qué se yo. Bella es de reaccionar exageradamente —Rosalie sonaba nerviosa—. No he puesto mucho. Solo chocolates, ya que me llamó casi desesperada para que le trajera, algunos conjuntos de lencería, un vestido de gala negro con zapatos y medias a juego, joyas y maquillajes y... —la voz de Rosalie se fue perdiendo, creo que al relacionar lo que había puesto en el bolso—. Una bolsa de tampones. Una bolsa que dentro tenía ocho cajas de tampones.

Todas las miradas se fueron a Rosalie. Hasta la mía. La expresión de su rostro era helada, con estupefacción. Creo que nadie respiró. Ni yo. Así fue casi por quince segundos. Entonces, las miradas pasaron, de Rosalie, a mi. Me aclaré la garganta luego de inhalar bruscamente.

—Supongo que ya llegaron a lo obvio —musité, más nerviosa que si tuviera que confesar un asesinato—. De cualquier pensamiento que tengan sobre eso, a que el más improbable es el verdadero.

Emmett me miró con un rostro que no logré desifrar. No parecía confundido, más bien... de alguna manera, asustado. Su mirada me recordaba a ayer, aquella mirada con preocupación suficiente como para decir que me estaba muriendo. Tragué gordo.

—Familia, no se asusten. Emmett, no pienses que me estoy muriendo, puedo verlo en tu cara —solté un suspiro exasperado, sin saber porque me sentía frustrada. Entonces, con los ojos cerrados, me atreví a murmurar lo inevitable.

—Estoy embarazada.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, traté de percibir algo. Sentí como alguien me arrebataba el sobre de las manos, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para abrir los ojos. De todo lo que había pasado, de que me había enfrentado a Victoria, James y Lurent, a éste último en solitario, a Paul cuando perdió el control, a una horda de vampiros neófitos, a Victoria nuevamente junto con Riley, a los Vulturi... de todas las veces que me había sentido cobarde, ahora me sentía peor. Me sentía como aquel día en el cual pensaba exigirle respuestas a quien ahora era mi marido y temía con fuerza que me mordiera. Sentí una amarga ironía, pero agradecí a que no pudiera leerme la mente.

Oí susurros y chuchicheos tan bajos que no pude distinguir. Y entonces, la voz clara y platinada de Rosalie:

—Bella, abre los ojos.

No me dí cuenta que los apretaba con fuerza. Los abrí, casi con rapidez. El rostro de Rosalie tenía una emoción que no logré comprender. Era felicidad, si, pero una felicidad que daba destellos a sus ojos y hacía centellear como plata su rostro blanco. Estaba segura que ese rostro, esa expresión de extrema felicidad era exactamente la misma expresión que yo tenía cuando Carlisle me había dicho hacía unas horas que oía el corazón de mi bebe. Cuando parpadée, me di cuenta que lo nebuloso que veía eran mis lágrimas.

¿Y ahora _porqué_ estaba llorando?

Me percaté de la expresión de los rostros detrás de ella. Jasper abría los ojos con una estupefacción tal que marcaba sus facciones; Alice era casi igual, de una manera que apenas dejaba visible sus párpados. Esme sonreía, gloriosa, con una dulce mirada de cariño en sus ojos dorados. Emmett, del otro lado, tenía ojos perdidos, pero una brillante sonrisa en la cara. ¿Quien sabe lo que pasaba por la mente de Emmett en ese momento? Ni idea. Me dije que le preguntaría a Edward luego que estaba pensando Emmett...

Edward. Me voltée a ver a mi marido.

La expresión de su rostro no alcanzaba a la felicidad, ni al cariño, ni a la preocupación. No parecía sorprendido, asustado, atemorizado, nada. Había un vacio de expresión en su rostro de fríos ojos dorados y expresión propia de alguien que protagonizó en primera vista el estallido de una bomba nuclear. Su semblante estaba helado, frío, terso, con aquella belleza suya ridículamente puesta aún cuando parecía ser un muerto.

Me estremecí. Su rostro me daba más miedo que cualquier otro atentado de atemorizarme suyo. Era un rostro helado, un rostro propio de alguno de esos cuadros renancentistas donde todos tenían esas expresiones sombrías capaz de atemorizarme. No me di cuenta que me sujetaba las muñecas hasta que las apretó con fuerza, no lo suficiente para lastimarme, si no lo suficiente para hacerme darme cuenta de porque estaba así.

El jamás había querido algo como esto. Ahogue un sollozo ante su mirada helada.

Y todo se produjo lentamente, como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta. Alice soltó un chillido, Jasper le preguntó algo, ella respondio, todo en menos de un segundo, y Jasper aprisionaba a Edward contra la pared. Carlisle le siguió. Parecían bombardear a Edward con cosas de forma mental, pero él esquivaba miradas solo para centrarse en mi. La expresión vacía de sus ojos me taladraba y me aterraba; era como volver a revivir la escena de luego de la batalla de los neófitos, con la neófita Bree solo taladrándome con su mirada.

Rosalie toco mi hombro, haciéndome dar vuelta.

—Relájate —susurró.

Traté, pero a pesar que sentía las olas de calma y sopor de Jasper, no podía contra ellas. Tan solo miraba a Edward por sobre mi hombro, su expresión dolida mientras Jasper lo tenía sujeto sobre los hombros contra la pared más lejana a mi —Emmett rondaba a su alrededor—, y Carlisle parecía susurrarle cosas, pero su expresión era imperturbable.

No supe que quitar de ella. Dolor, quizá, enfado, ira, pérdida. Como si yo hubiera muerto de alguna manera. O como si estuviera ante mi inminente muerte.

Casi oigo el _'clic'_ de mi cerebro. Eso era. Temía que mi bebé, _nuestro_ bebe, me hiciera daño de alguna manera. Comprender eso me hizo soltar otro sollozo que procedió a sentir los fríos brazos de Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo a mi alrededor. De seguro pensaban que iba a desmoronarme.

—No mires, Bella —rogó Alice. Pero no podía despegar mi mirada del rostro de mi marido... su expresión de extraña locura. Ante mi insistente mirada la pequeña mano de Alice me cubrio los ojos. Quise quejarme, pero de alguna manera era incapaz de moverme. Incapaz de... de hacer nada. Ni siquiera el tacto gélido me ''despertaba'' como había hecho ayer el abrazo de Edward.

Parecía extraño que pensara que habían pasado años en vez de horas desde aquel momento. Casi como si nada hubiera pasado, oí el susurro de Esme en mi oído.

—Relajate, Bella. Todo estará bien. Lo juro. Respira.

Prodecí a respirar, a hiperventilar mejor dicho. Los sollozos comenzaron a escaparse de mi garganta. El rechazo, su rechazo... me golpeaba con más fuerza que una piedra con alambre de puas electrificado. Las manos de Alice fueron reemplazadas por las de Esme, lo supe por el tamaño y al mismo tiempo la delicadeza. Casi oí los pasos de Alice dirigirse hacía Edward. Susurros, siseos, y, como si de la nada, sentí un dolor punzante cruzarme el vientre.

Me revolví sobre mi misma, sollozando, y sentí otra mano sobre mi hombro.

—¡Jasper! —la voz de Alice fue clara. Todo el dolor, molestía, o lo que sentía, fue reemplazado por serenidad, una serenidad que pareció opacar todo. Sentí que los párpados me pesaban. Jasper también me había enviado sopor.

Sin enterder nada más de lo que sucedía, ni porque, me deje arrastrar a la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Me despertó un temblor. Un temblor que sacudió el lugar donde estaba. Sentía los párpados pesados, y una fría mano en mi hombro. Comencé a abrir los ojos, pero seguí sin distinguir el lugar. Estaba segura de que era o la primera o la segunda vez que estaba allí. Frente a mi había un tocador de madera clara con diseños de rosas doradas rodeando el espejo. A mi costado, una mesa de luz de la misma clara madera. Estaba recostada de forma cruzada en una gran cama matrimonial de almohadas blancas, sábanas igual de blancas, con un edredón de suave tela roja oscura. Las paredes eran de un rojo intenso, y hacían un excelente efecto con el suelo de madera oscura. Parpadee, oyendo otro golpe y un grito que retumbó.

Claro. Los temblores eran los gritos. Traté de comprender lo que decía.

—... ¡Carlisle dijo que estuvo a punto de tener una hemorragia! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Si acaso hubieras leído la mente de Carlisle, de seguro todo se habría evitado y ahora estarías con ella, abrazándola y mirándola comer chocolates! —rugio aquella voz. Tarde unos segundos en reconocer la voz de Rosalie. Un minuto, ¿Rosalie estaba regañando a Edward? Comence a incorporarme, pero la mano en mi espalda me dio una palmadita. Me voltée.

Era Jasper. Hizo una mueca y susurro un "Shhhh" muy bajo. Seguí oyendo.

—¡Es todo tu culpa!¡Y no, no puedes verla ahora! ¿Tienes idea lo que pasaba por su cabeza? —se oyó un murmullo sarcástico—. ¡Pero si lo podías ver en sus ojos, Edward, era obvio! ¡No temía de tí, estúpido vampiro con cerebro de pájaro, temía que la rechaces! ¡Puede que no conozca muy bien a mi hermana, pero sé leer su mirada!¡¿Sabes la impotencia que se siente que esté dormida diciendo: 'No lo lastimes, Edward, te amamos'!? —Rosalie imitó a la perfección mi voz dolida—. ¡Tienes suerte que Emmett no te arrancó la cabeza!¡Y no lo hizo porque sabía que eso lastimaría a Bella! —sus gritos se fueron perdiendo con una protesta que sonó como un murmullo enfadado. La casa tembló como si algo hubiera impactado contra ella; quizá Rosalie había dado una patada a algo.

—Relájate, Bella —el tono de Jasper me calmo. Me frotó la espalda con cariño—. Alice vio que todo saldría bien. Rosalie solo sermoneará a Edward durante un rato más. Él piensa disculparse —me corrió el cabello del rostro—. Para que te encuentres bien, nos dijo que pensaba que el bebe era algo vampiro, que te haría daño, pero luego de casi quince minutos Carlisle pudo explicarle que el bebe era completamente humano —sonrió de lado, mientras me terminaba de acomodar el cabello. Parecía un almiar, de eso estaba segura.

Rosalie volvió a pegar otro grito. Está vez, era peor.

—¡Oh, si, claro!¡Cómo si ella se preocupase porque su bebe le hiciera daño! —soltó una carcajada amarga—. ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie como es ella!¡Por su mirada, ya lo ama, así que, hombre, será mejor que consigas algo lo suficiente para que ella crea que de veras te sientes culpable! —más murmullos, y un '¡Bella odia los regalos!' de Edward. Sonaba enfadado.

Luego un murmullo ahogado de Rosalie. Y se oyó un golpe seco en la planta del suelo. Mire a Jasper, interrogante.

—Edward irá a ver como hace para que lo perdones —se encogió de hombros—. Está muy dolido.

—Pues yo también —tercié. Jasper se echo a reír con suavidad.

—Ya lo creo —murmuro.

Oí la puerta, y Rosalie apareció. Impecable, nadie creería que ella acababa de tener una discusión con nadie. Me sonrió y luego a Jasper.

—No me había dado cuenta que despertaste hasta que hablaste hace unos momentos —me dijo ella, sonriente. Luego su mirada se poso en Jasper—. Gracias, hermano.

Se oyó un 'toc toc' y Alice estaba allí, sonriente.

—¿No quieres ir a tu habitación, Bella? Ya se acabo todo. Son casi las cinco de la madrugada, es muy temprano, ¿no quieres seguir durmiendo? —sus ojos brillaban, dorados, centelleantes. Solte un suspiró.

—No, creo que no —sacudí la cabeza he hice una mueca—. Lo que si, necesito una ducha.

Alice rió.

—Te preparé un baño de espuma. Creí que querrías algo luego de haber salido —me sonrió nuevamente—. Edward estará aquí a eso de las siete y media. Solo aviso.

Se fue, bailoteando como siempre. Jasper me dio una palmadita más en la espalda.

—Todo irá bien, ¿lo comprendes, Bella? Para esta tarde, todo estará mejor —murmuro, sonriendo. Le sonreí casi como reflejo. Luego se paro, y luego de saludar con la mano, desapareció por donde Alice había ido. Rosalie se carcajeo con su risa de campanas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la habitación, Bella? —su voz sonó animada. La mire, alzando las cejas. Ella solo se encogió de hombros—. Solo por decir. Temo que te de un colapso o algo parecido.

Me carcajee y Rosalie siguió a el hecho. Caminamos en silencio, bajo una leve tensión. Rosalie tenía la mano en mi codo, y su frío tacto no hacía más que inquietarme, aunque trate de que no me distrajera. Tan solo respiraba hondo. Rosalie me acompaño a la puerta de mi habitación y suspiró.

—Cuando termines de bañarte, Emmett quería que vieramos una película. Según lo que oí de Alice, no tienes intención de dormir. ¿Te apetece? —su mirada brillo, con entusiasmo. Vale, ¿cómo podría decirle que no a un rostro como ese?

—Claro. ¡Amanecer de películas! —murmure, tratando de fingir júbilo. Éste se apego a mi garganta, y tan solo salió un gran fingido chillido. Rosalie reía aún cuando yo entre en la habitación directo hacía el baño.

.

.

.

.

Al final, luego de darme ese relajante —que va, relajante solo por lo que decía el paquete de sales aromáticas, yo le encontré perturbador— baño de sales y espuma, Alice me esperaba con ropa a los pies de la cama. Me dedicó una ligera sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Traté de no imaginar el porque de la huida.

Me vestí con el jean azul claro, las botas marrones con cordones, la polera con cuello vuelto de algodón blanco y el sweter celeste de lana gruesa. En realidad, solo me fije en la ropa porque tuve que desdoblarla, si no, no estaba ni entendida el porque ni que llevaba. Luego de eso me envolví en una chaqueta blanca que había en perchero, ya que aún así sentía frío.

Baje hasta la sala con lentitud y me detuve con asombro al llegar. Emmett estaba sentado en el suelo delante del plasma, con casi quinientas cajas a su alrededor. Parecía discutir con Alice. Entonces, observé bien. Las cajas eran DVD's. Mi boca callo al ver todo aquello. Emmett alzo la mirada a mi.

—¡Oh, Bella! Con la pixie hemos estado buscando algo que te gustara, pero ni idea. ¿Que quieres ver? —mi mirada vago a traves de los DVD's, sintiéndome estúpida si preguntaba: ¿Que hay? Tan solo tome aire.

—No sé, ¿que eligieron?

Emmett sonrió, radiante.

—¡Aquí está Hancock!, con Will Smith. O también tenemos Hombres de Negro, con también Will Smith. O si no podría ser El Vengador Fantasma, la de Nicolas Cage —mostro un DVD que tenía en la portada a un hombre en llamas sobre una moto—. ¡Y también tenemos Matrix!

Alice rodó los ojos, soltando un bufido.

—Sherlock Holmes, con Robert Downey Jr. —Emmett bufó ante ese nombre, supuse por lo que había oído que le dijo a Rosalie—. La Brujula Dorada, con Dakota Blue Richards y Nicole Kidman —paso otro DVD—, El diablo viste a la moda, con Anne Hathaway... umh, la verdad, hay millones, pero ni idea cual ver.

Me acerque despacio, riendo entre dientes por los rostros de Emmett y Alice. Emmett miraba como si su idea fuera destrozar el DVD de Sherlock Holmes y Alice lo fulminaba con la mirada, deteniéndolo antes de que lo haga. Comencé a husmear los DVD's, y entonces, vi uno que me llamo la atención.

—Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans —leí, alzando las cejas. Emmett y Alice se fijaron en mi.

—No la vi —se excusó Emmett—. Creo que la compró Carlisle. Él siempre compra cosas del estilo 'vampiros y hombres lobo', se mantiene al tanto de las leyendas —explicó Emmett, con tono burlón. Alice rodó los ojos y me arrebató el DVD de las manos.

—Está sellado, así que nadie lo vio. ¿Que te parece si llamamos y lo vemos en familia? —su rostro brillaba mientras quitaba el plástico que cubría la caja. Sonreí.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie! ¡Hora de película! —mi grito se elevó, y Alice se echó a reír. Carlisle apareció sentado cómodamente en el sofá junto con Esme. Jasper se sentó junto a un almohadón —supuse allí se se sentaría Alice— y Rosalie se sentó cruzada de piernas en el suelo, sonriendo.

—Fantástico. ¿Veremos Inframundo? —Jasper habló, dejando la tranquilidad en su voz. Carlisle alzó las cejas.

—Yo la compré hace unas semanas. Planeaba verla, pero... no se dio la oportunidad —se encogió de hombros—. Es con Michael Sheen y Rhona Mitra, según vi —aclaró el, señalando la caja que Alice tenía en la mano. Ésta asintió con la cabeza e introdujo el DVD en el reproductor. Me pare y tomé asiento en un costado del sofá. Jasper me dirigió una dulce sonrisa, como si quisiera relajarme con ella.

Y funcionó. Alice se sentó a mi lado, en el almohadón. Y todos estuvimos atentos a la película que se desarrollaba casi en la edad media. Todo iba perfecto —con las obvias bromas y comentarios de Emmett sobre todo—, hasta casi los cuarenta minutos. Entonces, las cámaras enfocaron a Lucien, contemplando con expresión enloquecida a la jauría de lycans que iba tras Sonja. Mi boca cayó al verlo desde esa nueva perspectiva. Estuve segura que mis ojos saltaron de sus órbitas.

—¡No! —jadée, asombrada. Todos me miraron.

—¿Que sucede, Bella? —preguntó Esme, con dulzura. Entonces, me eche a reír. De esas risas histéricas que te hacen temblar. Creo que reí durante casi un minuto.

—Lucien —murmure, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es igual. ¡Lucien es igual a Aro!

Ahora todos miraron la película, prestando atención detallada a las escenas, y Carlisle echó a reír. Le siguió Alice, mientras Jasper, Esme y Rosalie negaban con la cabeza. Emmett había estallado en carcajadas al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

—¿Crees que él lo sepa? —murmure, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo. Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no lo sabe. ¡Se lo diremos! —soltó un chillido, y volvió a echarse a reír. Carlisle parecía entusiasmado.

—Podemos enviarle una carta. Aro adora que le lleguen novedades, y estoy seguro que se divertirá con el parecido —musitó él, riendo entre dientes con expresión pícara. Emmett soltó un resoplido.

—¿Y porque no le enviamos un e-mail?¿Que acaso el vejete no tiene vida social? —preguntó, burlándose. Ahora creo que yo era la única que prestaba atención a la película, y a medias. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.

Alice me miró, asombrada, y volvió a echarse a reír. Tonta vampiro que puede ver el futuro.

—¡Bella acaba de tener una idea genial! —canturreo Alice—. Le compraremos a Aro la saga de películas de Inframundo, y se las enviaremos con una cortés y amigable nota de parte de Bella más una fotografía del actor y una de la pintura que Carlisle tiene de Aro en su estudio —se echo a reír—. ¡Puedo ver que Aro responde a tu nota, Bella, y está feliz! —volvió a reír, pareciendo chiflada. O contagioso. Entre todos volvimos a reír, y ante mi sorpresa, Jasper fue quien más rió, feliz por la felicidad de su esposa, repartiendo buen humor y euforia por doquier.

El resultado fue que decidimos terminar de ver la película —llore cuando Sonja muere quemada— y luego escribir la carta. La letra fue la de Rosalie, solo para que Aro no la reconociera y la mía pareciera elegante y no toscos garabatos. Alice busco una buena foto de perfil de Michael Sheen en Google —reímos al ver el real parecido—, la imprimió y la recortó. Luego tomo una buena fotografía de la pintura de Carlisle, la pasó a la computadora y la imprimió. Ambas fotografías parecían de la misma persona, con la diferencia de la edad, los ojos, el cabello y la piel, notablemente más blanca en una imagen que en otra. Luego Rosalie escribió:

_"Estimado Aro:_

_Husmeando entre las colecciones de DVD's de mi nueva familia he encontrado algo que espero podría gustarte, o en todo caso, atraer tu atención de alguna manera. No sé si sea descortés de mi parte enviarte este regalo, pero supongo que era algo que merece saber. Espero que no lo tome como nada ofensivo, más bien, es algo llamativo si os ponéis a pensarlo bien. _

_Con todo gusto y buenas intenciones,_

_Isabella Cullen."_

La carta se veía fantástica. Yo me encargue que sellar el sobre y Emmett de ir corriendo a algún lugar de venta o alquiler de películas para conseguirlas —lo cual fue difícil siendo que eran las séis y media de la mañana—. Finalmente, Alice dijo que ella se encargaría de comprar todo en Port Angeles más tarde, y dejamos la nota y las fotografías en el estudio de Carlisle. Era una idea de lo más. Alice trataba de decidir algún color para el papel de regalo y terminamos eligiendo un papel de opaco color borgoña, muy formal. Rosalie escribió con todo esmero en un cuadrado pequeño de papel: _"Para el señor Aro Vulturi, de parte de Isabella Cullen"._

Quedo fabuloso.

Entonces me di cuenta, al mirar el reloj que anunciaba que eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana, que todo eso lo habían hecho para distraerme. ¡Seguro que hasta Jasper había colaborado haciéndome perder la noción del tiempo! Pero aún así, no me arrepentía. Vale que estaba nerviosa, pero como había oído, dudaba que Edward pudiera hacer algo como para que yo le odiase.

Alice me sonrió disimuladamente, infundiéndome ánimos con su alegre mirada.

Y yo suspiré. Todo iba a estar bien.

**Y luego de mil años... he vuelto. Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero he estado con un suceso muy feo que me quitaba la inspiración y los ánimos ._. Si quieren saber, falleció mi herman pequeña en un accidente de autos, y es algo que me deprimió mucho a tal punto que deje de hacer todo lo que hacía. Pero exactamente anoche la estaba recordando y su fanatismo por Twilight, el cual nos fascinaba a ambas, y el hecho de que ella se fue dándome ideas para ésta historia. Así que me parece justo seguirla, en su honor y por ella =3 Pero como sea... ¿que les parece el capítulo? Necesitaba poner lo de Inframundo, ya que mi hermana decía que sería incómodo o gracioso para Aro ver esa película y encontrarse con que es igual a Lucien (derivado al hecho que en Twilight película, el actor que les interpreta es el mismo, Michael Sheen)... Creo que el sábado o la semana próxima subiré lo que sigue. ¿Que creéis que le regalará Edward a Bella para que le perdone?¿Como raccionarán los Quileutes? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen mi demora.**

_Rachel Off._


End file.
